On the Edge of War
by Just A Passing Cynic
Summary: As prophesized, Harry’s going to save the world. But nobody expected this: Harry playing by his own rules. Ministry and idiots be damned, Voldemort will be crushed. And along the way, our Savior finds love in the most unexpected places. HD, RevoluntionFic
1. Chapter 1

**On the Edge of War**

--

As prophesized, Harry's going to save the world. But nobody expected this: Harry playing by his own rules. Ministry and idiots be damned, Voldemort will be crushed. And along the way, our Savior finds love in the most unexpected places. HD, RevoluntionFic

--

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Romance, Drama and Suspense  
**Rating: **M for sex, violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Slash, slight Ron bashing. **  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Beta: **Many thanks to Dray for editing this piece!

--

I: New Arrangements

Draco Malfoy laid his chin on his clasped hands as his elbows rested on his knees, his grey eyes downcast, staring at the floor as he sat on a comfortable leather couch. He broke the tense silence with a cynical whisper.

"The higher up you are, the harder and more painful your fall from grace will be…"

He looked into the fire and it crackled as if in total agreement with his statement. At the rate his sire was investing in his 'extra-curricular activities', that particular quote soon might just ring true.

Was it really worth it to join the Death Eaters and lose himself in order to gain recognition from his father?

Lucius Malfoy was once a great man who had the world right in the middle of his palms; he could have moulded it into what he wanted it to be. Now he was just a shadow of himself, groveling at the feet of a deranged egomaniac of the Dark Lord.

Draco remembered how his father used to be an honorable gentleman who had a few but firmly cemented principles. However when Draco found what actually caused his second year's Chamber of Secret fiasco, the young Malfoy's godlike, monolithic impression of his father shattered completely, leaving only a fragile thread of delicate respect. Although they were at constant odds with the Weasleys, Draco did not believe that such underhanded, atrocious tactics should be used for the mere reason of getting back. No child, or even adult, should be put through such a horrifying experience of being possessed by Voldemort, even if they were lowly examples of the glorious pureblooded race.

Draco wondered what actually persuaded his father to join the Dark Lord. Was it power? Lucius already had that; it was in his blood. Was it wealth? Malfoys had all the Galleons they needed to last themselves ten lifetimes and more. Was it knowledge? He father would have gotten it anyways; Malfoys always got what they wanted.

Then what was it?

On second though, Draco did not want to know. He had no intention of joining his father. Despite being a Slytherin to the core, Draco could not accept the more gruesome, inhumane aspects of the 'activities' they partook. Contrary to popular belief, being a Slytherin does not equate to being morally reprehensive.

Voldemort was also a large reason as to why Draco was so unwilling to join the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord was not an easy figure to serve under, for the man believed in using fear was the more effective method to control his minions. He was cruel, bordering on the line of heartlessness; he was also egotistical and fixated on killing Harry Potter with his own wand. What used to be a charismatic, handsome leader was now a twisted egomaniac, a shell of his former self and his demented appearance revolted Draco, who was raised around beauty.

But there was this one word that could potentially stop Draco in his tracks and that one word that the Malfoy Dynasty built itself upon, that one word that all Malfoys previously honored and cherished.

Duty.

He was turning seventeen and, just like any other Malfoy before him, he had to make a decision: either to follow his father's footsteps or make his own path. But history had shown time and again that the choice 'to live in servitude' never stood well with any true Malfoy.

However, that was besides the point. Draco wanted to create his own future, unbound by any duty to his name. All he wanted to do was to have a shot at life, whether it be a success or a failure. He wanted to make his own choices, he wanted to see the world through his own perspective, and he wanted to provide a safe haven for his own family.

Being a Death Eater would not allow for such 'plebian' concessions.

His emotions were now a whirling kaleidoscope of contradictions and Draco could feel a migraine coming on. "Draco, have you reached a decision?" A dark, velvety baritone rang out, and Draco looked up to meet his godfather's obsidian gaze. He nodded resolutely, and Severus Snape's gaze hardened as he settled into the chair opposite Draco's.

Draco exhaled and then answered in what he hoped was a firm, decisive voice.

"I would like to talk to Dumbledore." Severus allowed a rare smile to light up his tired features as he nodded, but as soon as the smile appeared, it was gone. In place was the hardened visage of a veteran fighter.

"Lucius's hold on you will not be truly removed until he is in Azkaban or dead. You are going against years of Malfoy tradition; it will be a long journey ahead. This is just the beginning." Draco nodded, head bent as he stared at the floor again. After a few moments, the young Malfoy looked up and Severus was thankful to see the glint of determination shining in his godson's metallic orbs.

"I will stand by my decision and I will do whatever it takes."

At that moment, Severus saw himself fleetingly in his godson and then he nodded. He stood up and handed Draco a necklace that had a simple platinum band as a pendant. The blonde shot his godfather a questioning look as he held the gift in his right palm.

"It's your mother's ring; I spelled it into a permanent Portkey. It will take you directly to Hogwarts if the need arises." Severus explained. "Shall we? Dumbledore is waiting."

Draco nodded and the pair Apparated silently to Hogwarts from a Snape residence Severus owned in northern Russia.

--

Harry Potter was currently in the Headmaster's office, chin resting on his steepled hands as his elbows were on the armrest, and he had a look of contemplation on his face as he observed his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

Hermione looked rather uncomfortable at the close proximity of Ron, while the redhead was oblivious as he chatted away about his summer so far. Harry scoffed inwardly as he looked away. Ron would never be a lady's man.

His green gaze hardened as he returned his train of thoughts onto more serious issues. He had to be prepared for another attack, whether or not it was going to happen. Harry could not take any more risks staying ignorant; it would eventually lead to the cost of his life. He had already been so close to losing his life last year, and he certainly did not want a repeat of that. This time, everything was going to be different.

He would make sure of it.

Before he could delve further into his thoughts, Albus Dumbledore entered the office in his purple and silver glory. Even Ron had the common sense to stop talking and pay attention.

"Hello, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter." Hermione smiled politely, Ron grinned at the slight recognition, and Harry merely nodded curtly. Dumbledore's gaze turned solemn, as he knew what was going through his young student's mind.

"Thank you for coming today, however the meeting will not commence before my guests' arrival." The trio was intrigued, but managed to rein in their questions as they waited. A few minutes passed and a knock sounded on the mahogany door.

"Come in."

Two mysterious cloaked figures entered the office, and both Harry and Hermione's hands inched closer to their wands as they narrowed their eyes in suspicion. When the pair removed their hoods, the trio got the shock of their lives; however, it was only Harry and Hermione who knew better than to voice their astonishment.

"WHAT IS THE FERRET DOING HERE?! PUTTING UP WITH THE GREASY BAT IS ALREADY BAD ENOUGH, AND NOW THIS SON-OF-A-BITCH IS HERE?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Ron bellowed as his face turned an unattractive shade of puce that clashed horribly with his red hair. Hermione frowned and Harry observed coolly as they watched the young Malfoy take the verbal abuse without even a flinch or a sigh of retaliation. It was as if he thought he deserved it…

"I REFUSE TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM!" Ron yelled again and Harry could not stand the shouting anymore.

"Then please leave the office and cool off. I don't think shouting is appreciated in here. Malfoy didn't even do anything yet to aggravate you." Ron was rendered silent with shock. He had expected Harry, as a best friend, to back him up. The dark haired teen got up from his seat and locked his cool gaze with the Slytherins.

"Good evening, Professor Snape. Malfoy." Harry got twin curt nods. "I apologize for Ron's disrespectful behaviour. Your presence came as a shock to him." Severus nodded, accepting the apology at face value.

"Apologies accepted. However, Mr. Weasley will serve two weeks of detention with Mr. Filch upon the start of the school term for disrespecting a teacher," the Potions Master drawled and Ron looked away in anger, but knew better than to start yelling again.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore, Granger, Potter, Weasley." The cultured tenor of the young Malfoy was polite and oddly sincere. Hermione was confused while Harry was intrigued. Where was the legendary dislike for non-purebloods? Then everything clicked.

Malfoy and Professor Snape appearing in Dumbledore's office to attend a meeting with them…

Professor Snape's status as a spy for the Order…

Malfoy being strangely but genuinely polite…

A spark of realization entered the intelligent witch's eyes as she connected the dots to come to the accurate conclusion. Harry caught her gaze and nodded slightly, his verdant gaze knowing.

Draco Malfoy was defecting to the Light.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy –"

"Just Draco, Sir." Dumbledore's sky blues twinkled as he nodded.

"Draco, may I ask why you are here with Professor Snape?" The young defector's demeanour tensed and then Draco answered with a steely resolve.

"I am here to create my own path, to restore the former glory to my line's tarnished name and, most importantly, to assist in the complete defeat of Voldemort." Harry was disappointed to observe that Ron flinched unconsciously at the mention of Voldemort's name. Dumbledore nodded as he smiled grandfatherly.

"Are you prepared for the arduous journey ahead?" Dumbledore received a curt nod. There was nothing more, nothing less, but the Headmaster of Hogwarts was nonetheless satisfied. Hopefully, bold decision by this young serpent would restore not just the Malfoy name, but also the House of Slytherin to its former glory.

"Very well then, Draco. You will stay in Hogwarts for the rest of the summer term to undergo intensive training with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger." The wizened wizard smiled again. It was at this point that the infamous Weasley temper reared its ugly head again.

"I REFUSE TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH THIS BIGOTED, EGOTISTICAL ARSHOLE!" Ron roared and Dumbledore turned stern blue eyes on his impulsive student.

"Mr. Weasley."

"I CANNOT AND WILL NOT! AFTER ALL THE TAUNTING AND DEGRADING REMARKS HE MADE ABOUT ME AND MY FAMILY, YOU THINK I WOULD ACTUALLY JUST ACCEPT HIM AND TAKE HIM IN WITH A SMILE AND OPEN ARMS?!"

"Ron, he's already trying his best to atone for his mistakes. Please don't make things worse than they already are," Hermione pleaded earnestly with her friend, but her attempt at calming was futile as her beseeching brown gaze made eye contact with incredulous blue.

"Even you are defending him! After all you've been put through by this arsehole, after all the name calling, I can't believe you're actually on his side! I thought you would understand! I thought you understood that he was a sniveling, self-centered bastard of a junior Death Eater." Draco remarkably kept his silence throughout the debasing tirade while Severus's grip on his godson's shoulder tightened in anger.

"Enough," a cold, brusque voice rang out and silence everyone. All eyes turned to identity the source of the commanding voice and it turned out to be Harry, whose emerald gaze burned with anger and annoyance.

"Ron." The redhead gulped unconsciously as his friend's arresting gaze silence his protests. "Malfoy is trying to atone for his past and yet you refuse to give him this second chance. What he did and said were merely acts of a child's, are you going to blame him for his upbringing? This just shows how narrow-minded you are and it doesn't reflect well on you at all." At the end of the calm rebuke, Ron's face was tinged a bright red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger, but he could not deny the truth behind these sentences. It was several strained minutes before the youngest Weasley son spoke up in a barely controlled voice.

"Fine, you can do what you want, but I want no part in it." With that, Ron left the office without a backward glance. Dumbledore's eyes dulled slightly with disappointment but he remained silent. Both the Slytherins looked at Harry with grudging respect and relieved gratitude.

"Once again, I apologize." Draco nodded and was a little unnerved by this rational and calm persona of his now ex-arch nemesis, especially the calculating emerald gaze that seemed to be able to see right into the depths of his soul.

Did that meant that Saint Gryffindor Potter was a façade all these years?

Uncertain of what to do with this new veneer of Potter, Severus cleared his throat and asked his mentor, "So what are the arrangements?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes took on a most wicked twinkle and the austere Potions Master resisted the sudden urge to smack his forehead. From years of interaction and speaking from personal experience, Severus knew for a fact that his wizened mentor's twinkles were almost certainly worse than his rare frowns.

"Harry will room with Draco for the rest of the summer; he will be included in the training program. Will there be a problem keeping Draco's whereabouts a secret?" Dumbledore asked his protégé.

"No, as far as Lucius is concerned, Draco is currently residing in my reclusive northern Russian estate, apprenticing under me to further his Potions studies." The old wizard smiled and nodded with satisfaction, he had undoubtedly trained Severus well.

"But Potter to stay with Draco?" The twinkle merely got brighter.

"I don't think you have a hearing problem, Severus. Now it's the boys' decision to make, if they don't' want it, I will not force it upon them." Dumbledore turned his blue gaze away from disbelieving black to meet Draco's grey eyes.

"Whatever the Headmaster thinks is best." The old wizard smiled at the young Malfoy's answer and turned to meet Harry's steely green eyes.

"The arrangement is fine by me. Come on, Hermione, I believe that this meeting has run its course." The Boy-Who-Lived inclined his head in a polite but cold farewell and left the office with the brilliant young witch who waved her goodbyes.

Draco shot his godfather a bewildered glance while Dumbledore frowned in worry. However, Severus smirked inwardly, seems like he had judged James Potter's son a little too quickly. It was definitely going to an interesting but dangerous year and he believed that the scales just tipped in their favour.

--

The two-thirds of the Gryffindor Trio made their way to the library in a solemn silence until Hermione spoke up and broke the terse silence.

"Harry, did you really have to go that far with Ron?"

The ebony haired teenager's viridian eyes darkened and he stayed silent for a few moments before answering.

"Yes, it was necessary. It was necessary if he was to survive this inevitable war. Ron has a tendency to classify everything as black or white; he does not have an existing grey area. Without this paradigm, it would be dangerous for him to enter the war and that's why he really needs to learn this. If we can't help him using the softer way, then we would just have to use the hard way. The war doesn't wait for anyone and I don't want to lose any more people. He desperately needs this wake-up call and I hope that it reaches him. If it doesn't, then he will no longer be associated with me, and I can be sure of his safety." The young woman nodded and then stepped forward to give her best friend a heartfelt hug.

"I am sorry I doubted you. It won't happen again." Harry nodded and smiled before adopting a serious countenance.

"Do you think I'm right in giving Malfoy a chance?" Hermione scrunched her nose in thought as she considered her answered before speaking.

"On face value? I would say yes because everyone deserves another chance; however, we've still got to be careful around him. But considering everything else, I believe he would be a good ally. He wasn't the Prince of Slytherin for nothing, to be that high up on that precarious ladder of power and to be able to maintain that position of power is everything but easy. Besides, he seems to be a decent person when he wants to be." Harry grinned, feeling glad that someone actually agrees with his decision to allow the young Malfoy to defect to the Light.

"I think my choice is justified. Thanks, Mione." The girl smiled softly and nodded her welcome. Harry was about to start another conversation before he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Granger." The pair turned around and they were met with the sight of their blonde ex-rival. Hermione gave a polite smile whereas Harry just acknowledged Draco with a curt nod. Then the Malfoy heir walked towards them and stopped at a respectable distance.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry had to give it to Hermione; she was the most forgiving soul he had ever encountered. Already she was addressing him by his first name and acting as if the last five years of animosity never happened. To Harry's amazement, the reputed Ice Prince was nervous as his metallic eyes revealed his discomfort and shame. He cleared his throat and then spoke up in a soft, refined voice that carried a firm note of sincerity.

"I… I would like to apologize for all these years, although I didn't have a choice, I would still like to express regret for my ungentlemanly actions and demeaning words of insult. I…." Draco swallowed uneasily but he ploughed on.

"I am sorry."

Hermione smiled and stepped forward with an outstretched hand. Draco looked at the offered appendage with slightly widened eyes.

"You're forgiven, I really appreciate the apology and I look forward to working with you." He took the hand and gave it a firm shake. When he released Hermione's hand, he was surprised to see a glint of acceptance in the mesmerizing jade eyes. Draco tinged a faint rosy colour and then gave a curt nod before he left hurriedly, leaving the pair of Gryffindors to themselves again.

"He apologized." Harry need not express his astonishment with any more words, his voice already carried the emotion. Hermione nodded thoughtfully as she stared at the retreating back of the blonde Slytherin.

"But not to you, though."

Harry shrugged and answered. "One thing at a time, these things cannot be rushed, Mione. Did you notice a slight flush when you said you forgave him?"

The teenager nudged his best friend with a cheeky, teasing smile and then young woman rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"You know, Harry, for someone so perceptive, you sure are quite obtuse sometimes." Harry's teasing grin fell and he turned questioning emerald eyes onto Hermione.

"What?"

Hermione giggled and answered cryptically.

"That's for you to figure out yourself."

Harry then asked as he rolled his eyes, "Mione, could you please tell me the secret behind your juggling being top of the year, knowing everything else going on in the school, reading every single book in the library, and not letting anything get past you?" Hermione giggled again.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, Harry, but there is no secret. It's just a _girl_'s job description." Harry then burst out chuckling at the mischievous answer as the pair continued their way to the library.

--

The school library was empty as expected and the pair of Gryffindors found a nice, quiet corner to settle into. The moment they were comfortable, Hermione wasted no time as she then crossed her arms over her chest and fired a question at her best friend.

"Harry, what did you do during these first few summer weeks?"

The Saviour of the Wizarding world hesitated for a few moments before deciding to speak up.

"Nothing ever gets pass you, does it?" Harry exhaled lengthily before continuing his explanation as his façade faded away; Hermione narrowed her eyes when he broke eye-contact to stare at the ground.

"For the last few weeks, I have had the house to myself as the Dursleys left for a long vacation; therefore I had access to the Internet, television, newspapers, and books. Vernon coincidently forgot one of his credit cards, so I splurged on research materials of which I ordered through the Internet or got while on shopping trips." Harry allowed a slow smile to stretch across his face.

"It was one of the best summers I've ever had, I learned so much during these few weeks of freedom. It was also during this period that I had the time to think over my options. With the resources at hand, I came across so many options and solutions. I analyzed and hypothesized. Then one day, I finally came across something called the Third Way." By this time, Harry had Hermione intrigued.

"The Third Way?" The young brunette teenager echoed her friend's words as her voice conveyed her confusion.

"Mione, you've immersed yourself way too deep into the Wizarding world, you shouldn't forget your roots. Well, there is this new fad in Muggle politics: The Third Way, or the Radical Center." Hermione's rapt attention encouraged Harry to continue his explanation.

"It's a centrist political philosophy of governance that embraces a mix of market and interventionist philosophies. The Third Way rejects both socialism and laissez-faire approaches to economic governance, but chiefly stresses technological development, education and competitive mechanisms to pursue economic profess and governmental objectives. It's essentially a synthesis of capitalism and socialism."

"You want this system to be implemented on the Wizarding world…" Realization dawned upon the gifted witch within seconds. Harry nodded and smiled.

"You see, the current government we have has adopted a laissez-faire attitude in their dealings, and there is nepotism, corruption and general unfairness in the system. The sooner we rid of this government, the faster we can push the Wizarding world into advancing onto a technological age. Compared to the Muggles, we are what they were three hundred years ago. Isn't it ironic that the people that we actually look down upon are actually more advanced than we are? The wizarding population has long grown used to thinking that magic makes them more superior but in reality, what the Muggles just need to only press a button, detonate an atomic bomb and we, wizard kind as a whole, would be wiped out. The Wizarding world desperately needs a kick in the arse." Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Besides, the Ministry is overrun by Voldemort's spies and uncaring bastards with silly, self-destructing blood prejudice. We would definitely be doing the Wizarding world a favour if we planned and executed a coup d'état.

"A coup?! Harry James Potter, are you out of your mind?!"

Harry shrugged and defended himself. "I would be out of my mind if I didn't try, Hermione. Look around you. The government we have right now cannot paint a bleaker portrait. It's a government that doesn't have its citizens' best interests in mind. It is captured by 'special' interests and is motivated solely by a desire to increase bureaucratic power and influence." Hermione still looked unmoved, Harry tried again.

"You know what the government does best: torturing children for lying, utilizing a prison designed and staffed specifically to suck all life and hope out of the inmates, allowing the death penalty without trial, selective persecution as the powerful and famous go unpunished and the unpopular face trumped-up charges, using the Truth Serum to force confession… Do you need more examples? I could easily provide more because that was just skimming the beginnings of a long list." Now Hermione looked slightly green as she shook her head.

"So do you still think I should stick with the status quo?" The young woman made another attempt at refuting.

"But it's treason!"

"If we don't do anything now, it wouldn't just be our generation suffering; many more Muggleborn magical children will suffer in the future! Look at you! You came into this Wizarding world without any prior preparation except for a few books. Nothing prepared you for the taunting and teasing! You knew nothing about the culture or the traditions. For two millennia, it has been like this. Can't we make this transition easier for them? Identify them before they arrive at Hogwarts; educate them in the history and the culture so they can be fully prepared."

"Harry…"

"And supposedly Dark creatures like werewolves and vampires, or even centaurs; they are treated like animals even though they have human intelligence. People shun them and they have trouble getting on with life because of the trouble people give them for something they had no control over. Shouldn't the Ministry encourage tolerance? Shouldn't there be a fund to help them through problems? No, they didn't and they don't. Not because they did not have the power, it was because they did not want to. How could we let such a government rule over the Wizarding world?"

"But…"

"And look at how they are dealing with Voldemort. Fudge ignored the warnings not because of a lack of evidence, but because he did not want the threat of Voldemort destroying his chances at re-election. Aurors and civilian casualties have risen significantly in numbers and Cedric is dead! And so is Sirius! Just because the fucking Ministry was too fucked up to see the problem as it is, I lost the only chance I had at having a real family! I lost the only chance at having a real...family..."

Panting and closing his eyes in distress, Harry emanated livid disappointment and sadness at the same time. Hermione now understood the need and she was totally taken over by Harry's proposal. She then gathered the distraught young man into her arms and offered familial comfort.

"I'm with you. Nothing would satisfy me more than to be standing by your side as we watch the Ministry burn to ashes and bring the Wizarding world into a new age." Harry could not be more thankful.

"Thank you, Mione." The young woman smiled softly and chuckled.

"There is no need to thank me because there is nothing I would not do for a brother." Harry returned the hug and quirked a corner of his mouth. Things certainly looked brighter. The pair stayed in that comfortable position for another minute before Hermione piped up.

"How are we going to deal with Fudge? Are there any limitations?"

The sadness in Harry's green eyes gave away to an absolutely devious glint of mischief that promised solid entertainment as he answered Hermione.

"Well, all I can say is that it's something that you and I are going to enjoy immensely…" A wicked smile made its way onto Hermione's pretty heart-shaped face. The pair shared a Machiavellian moment until Harry broke the atmosphere with a seemingly innocent question.

"But, first things first, do you think Fred and George could learn how to operate a computer?"

--

TBC…

Hey everybody! This is a new story duh.. obviously that popped in my head and i absolutely have to indulge this plot bunny. Runes of Reality & The Renegade Lord is going very well, however, i am currently stuck with Constantine's Heir, so have patience and cross your fingers! And as usual - READ & REVIEW.

Many reviews a day keeps the damnable author blues away

Until next time,  
J.a.S


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Edge of War**

--

As prophesized, Harry's going to save the world. But nobody expected this: Harry playing by his own rules. Ministry and idiots be damned, Voldemort will be crushed and along the way, our Savior finds love in the most unexpected places. HD, RevoluntionFic

--

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Romance, Drama and Suspense  
**Rating: **M for sex, violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Slash, slight Ron bashing. **  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Beta: **Many thanks to Dray for editing this piece!

--

II: The Ice Thaws

After Weasley's outraged outburst, Draco was surprised when the redhead Flooed right back to the Burrow without making another protest. In a way, the blond was relieved because he was in no position to compromise the fragile truce he had with Potter and Granger. He was not going to ruin the peace by fighting with their best friend, despite the instability of the friendship.

The young man had taken a soothing walk along the Lake before making his way back to his new accommodation. The day had been enlightening as he watched his mind's image of Harry Potter crumble into innumerable pieces. He had been wrong about the other young man; it had been a breath of fresh air and oddly enticing. Banishing those thoughts, Draco gave the password to the guardian portrait.

The apartment-like abode that Dumbledore had kindly provided the boys with was more than accommodating. There were sleek Muggle contraptions that added a futuristic look to the rooms and Draco made a note to ask the Muggleborn witch later. Besides separate rooms, there was a spacious living room with a large mahogany table, a fireplace and, strangely, a well-stocked kitchen. The entire abode was tastefully decorated with complimentary cream tones and gave off a casual, homey feeling.

The blond preferred his current, smaller accommodations to the ancient Manor that flaunted incredible wealth because he had always hated the cold, pretentious aura the Manor emitted. He liked the warm, welcoming feel to the room and Draco had no doubt that the décor would agree with even his mother.

Guilt flashed in his mercurial eyes as he wondered how his mother was doing. He had steeled his heart against many things but his mother was the one constant that he remembered as a synonymy of love. Narcissa Malfoy hated to see her only son deprived of maternal affection and that was the only thing that kept Draco partially normal. He missed his mother.

Suddenly a door by the kitchen slid opened and Draco whipped around with his wand pointed at the 'intruder'. Piercing emerald eyes met his gaze and the blond blanched inwardly as he widened his eyes when he saw the state his roommate was in.

Harry just had a shower after his talk with Hermione and had come out of the bathroom with only a white towel around his waist. Draco took in every hard, defined line and plane of the gold, lithe physique and could not help himself from staring. Harry was, in every way to Draco, perfect.

But what he did not expect to see was the numerous scars that littered his chest and biceps. To Draco's surprise, he was not averse to the sight; instead he found it strangely attractive.

"Nice reflexes." Harry quirked an amused corner of his lips. Draco blushed faintly and he barely registered a pleasant earthy smell with a soft hint of cologne emanating from the half-naked Adonis. Swallowing hard, Draco forced himself to look away and apologize.

"I'm sorry." Before Harry could reply, the blond already fled to his new room. Puzzled, the Boy-Who-Lived continued drying his wet hair and made his way back into his room to put on some clothes.

Harry did not realize how much he affected the other boy, while Draco painfully restrained himself from thinking too much about what he just saw. Images of Harry's semi-wet body flashed before his eyes and the blond stifled a groan as he attempted to meditate. After two hours of restless fidgeting, the Malfoy heir finally got his over-imaginative mind to calm down.

Draco sighed as he buried his head into his hands because he realized that this co-existence thing was going to be difficult…

--

"Hermione?" Draco called out hesitantly and he released a breath of relief when the Muggleborn witch turned to face him without any distaste written on her pretty, heart-shaped face. The pair was currently in the library researching and despite himself, Draco found this arrangement oddly comforting and enjoyable. It was a budding friendship unlike the mere 'acquaintance' relationships that he shared with most of his fellow Slytherins.

"Yes?"

"What happened to Potter?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his loose platinum locks. He really shouldn't have pried; it was not in his jurisdiction to mind anyways, but he plowed on.

"I mean, the numerous scars that are all over his body." Upon hearing the answer, Hermione's chocolate eyes softened and she sighed.

"It's not my place to tell you such personal matters, although what I can tell you is that those scars are the products of an unhappy childhood." Draco widened his eyes and nodded stiffly. Another aspect of Perfect Potter was shattered; he had been abused as a child and here Draco had thought that his relatives waited on him hand and foot.

He had been a fool.

"However, I am rather curious about why Harry would actually let you see those scars. I don't think Ron even knows about those scars." Draco tinted slightly and Hermione, seeing this new development, smirked slightly.

"Well, he didn't exactly show me… I… I sort of stumbled upon him after he showered." The brunette witch chuckled and nodded.

"I bet you got an eyeful then." The usually composed young wizard suddenly became speechless and wide-eyed and when he heard Hermione's full-blown laughter; he then calmed down and even allowed himself a small smile. Suddenly the young witch stopped and stared at Draco.

"Do I have something on my face?" Hermione then shook her head, curls flying.

"You know, Draco, you should smile more often."

"Why?"

Hermione then gave him a pretty, impish smile when she issued her verdict.

"Well, it makes you look even more attractive."

The spluttering started again; however, Draco could not help himself but feel slightly warm as Hermione started laughing again and he joined in as discreetly as possible.

--

Harry arrived early for dinner and he saw no signs of either Hermione or Draco. Settling down in the small table that was filled with delicious foods, Harry waited politely while wondering. It was only a few minutes before the door to the shared apartment opened to admit Hermione and Draco.

What shocked Harry was that Hermione was actually laughing at something the defected Malfoy heir just said, and what was even more shocking was that Draco was actually smiling. Harry felt his mouth go dry at the soft smile that seemed to light up the already striking features beautifully.

Then the Saviour of the World narrowed his eyes and brushed all thoughts regarding the attractiveness of the Slytherin out of his head. It was a pity because the Slytherin saw the narrowing of green eyes and misinterpreted it as hostility because his glowing silver eyes dulled slightly and he stopped smiling.

"Potter." Harry nodded curtly and Hermione frowned but brightened almost immediately to lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere.

"Oh my, what a spread. I must remember to drop by the elves later to thank them." Hermione grinned and took a seat. Then the brunette witch noticed that the blond wizard was not seated.

"Draco, why don't you take a seat?" Indecisive mercurial eyes met her chocolate eyes and then the young man declined politely.

"I think I'll have my dinner in my rooms."

"Draco, I don't think we mind having you to share dinner with us. Do we, Harry?" Hermione looked at Harry sideways and the dark-haired wizard shook his head.

"No, the food's for everyone anyways. I don't think we'd do the elves' cooking justice if it wasn't finished." Draco hesitated but eventually sat himself down opposite Harry. Soon, the trio started enjoying themselves and Hermione started a conversation with Draco.

"That finding of yours is fascinating, Draco, about ancient protective rituals. I bet those rituals could be of a great help to our cause. I noticed that the book's untouched but with such an interesting and helpful topic, how could the book stay un-borrowed?" Draco smiled slightly.

"There was a borrower before we got to the book." Draco then caught Harry's piercing gaze with his own intense one. "Lily Evans checked it out and I guess the book was really helpful." Hermione was enraptured as she nodded eagerly. The Malfoy heir then broke the gaze and returned to his food; Harry could not help himself but to feel an electric connection when the other boy's eyes met his.

"On a whole, the entire book was written solely to protect loved ones from danger. Many of those rituals involved the sacrificing of lives, so although the rituals entailed powerful protections, there were not many who were that self-sacrificing. Only the brave, the selfless and the pure dared to use such rituals. For that, I respect them." Hermione nodded and Harry could not help but be touched by the praise that Draco just unknowingly bestowed upon his mother.

The meal ended with a fantastic vanilla flambé and after a wipe of his lips, Draco bided the pair a polite goodnight.

"Thank you for sharing the meal; I'll see you both tomorrow in the morning for the training. Goodnight, Hermione. Goodnight… Potter..." Harry found that the blond young man's inability to say his given name actually hurt him slightly. After the door to the blond's room was shut, Hermione turned to Harry and smiled.

"I think this is going to work out just fine."

Harry found himself inwardly nodding to the truth of the statement. Even though he would probably prefer to die than to admit it, it certainly felt a lot better knowing that the blond Slytherin was on their side.

But he had to deal with this growing attraction for the blond.

--

Once inside his rooms, Draco took a shower immediately and then resumed his reading. Toweling his hair with a white towel, Draco had a book on Dark Arts in his hand while he walked to settle himself comfortably into his silk-covered bed.

The young man had been devouring book after book in a bid to learn as much before he faced his Sire again. Metallic eyes scanned page after page as he absorbed the information like a dry sponge to water.

He honestly lost all sense of time until a knock on his door made him look up from the text. Draco set down his book and left his bed to open the door. Hermione's pretty face was revealed as the door opened.

"Hello, Draco."

"Hello, Hermione. May I ask why you are here?" The witch shrugged and gave him a grin before answering.

"Can't someone bring some tea for a friend?" True to her word, in her hands were two mugs of steaming tea. Draco gave her a small, unsure smile before inviting her in. The Gryffindor witch's smile grew bigger and she stepped into the tastefully furnished room after she handed one of the mugs to Draco.

"Wow, I never would figure you for a cream-tone person. I would think that you were all for black, green or silver." Draco grimaced.

"Those colours are only good for clothing. Black and green definitely, but I would be a little more restrained on using silver." Hermione giggled.

"Good thing you actually have a colour sense; Harry could greatly benefit from that." Draco took a sip of the hot Chamomile and relished in the soothing warmth that cascaded down his throat.

"This is good – what?" Mercurial orbs flashed menacingly for a second, reminding Hermione who exactly she was baiting. However, it did not deter the witch because she was, after all, a Gryffindor.

"You heard what I said."

"Look, Hermione, there is nothing going on between Potter and I. A friendship formed from the partnership to kill Voldemort is probably as far as we can go." Draco's knuckles went white at the statement but the blond wizard forced himself to accept the reality.

Hermione's brown eyes narrowed at the white knuckles and then softened in sympathy, but she did not press the issue. This would be something that both boys would have to work out; it would not do well for her to meddle. Results could be disastrous and she did not think that her best friend would appreciate her trying to push along the development of a budding relationship.

She sighed and nodded while nursing the mug of tea. Draco exhaled audibly and took another drink from his cup.

"Thank you for bringing the tea." Hermione smiled and batted off the thanks.

"It's nothing and besides, you should go to sleep soon because it's already half-past eleven and training starts at eight sharp. I should be going off now." To support her statement, Hermione yawned and Draco nodded.

"Thank you again for the tea and I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Hermione." The witch gave Draco a soft smile before leaving.

"Night, Draco."

It was then when Draco smiled, a true smile lit up his face. So this was how it felt like to have genuine friends.

--

Harry found himself staring at the ceiling as he lay on his soft bed. What was that tingly feeling back there when he saw Dra–Malfoy smile?

The young man widened his eyes as he realized what was happening. He was getting attracted to the beautiful blond. His gorgeous hair, his mesmerizing eyes and even his newly revealed personality… And then Harry wondered what things could have been like if he had taken the blond's hand in friendship during his first year… what would it feel like if he ran his hands through the other boy's hair… and –

No!

He was not going to go there because it would just turn out disastrous and probably just blow Draco's – fuck! – Malfoy's cover.

Harry closed his eyes in pained confusion. He couldn't do this to Draco because everyone that he loved would get into some trouble and eventually die. The fact that he allowed Hermione to remain thus close to him was because she took an oath to leave him as soon as things got dangerous.

He exhaled heavily and waved his hand to turn off the fairy lights, determined to get some sleep tonight however small before tomorrow's early-morning training session. It would be a while before he could _minimize _his thoughts about the handsome, blond wizard.

--

It was ten to eight in the morning when the trio found themselves eating breakfast in the Great Hall as they waited for the Potions Master. All three favored breakfast over conversation and there were only the sounds of munching and chewing.

Although the three students were outwardly calm, they were all rather excited at the prospect of learning from Professor Snape. Even Harry had to respect his dueling skills; Severus Snape was fast, accurate and deadly.

"Ah, I see that finally after seven years of education, you have at last understood the concept of punctuality." Harry and Hermione raised an eyebrow simultaneously and greeted the sarcastic teacher.

"_Good_ morning, Professor Snape," Harry drawled, sounding and looking every bit like a true Slytherin. Severus was taken aback but thanks to his occupation_s_, the man managed to look as cool as a cucumber.

"Shall we?"

The stoic man then led the trio to the Room of Requirement. When the quartet reached the room, it appeared to a large podium and everyone marveled at the expanse of space displayed. Well, inwardly, that was. Then a couple of chairs appeared and Snape shrugged off his robes to reveal a black-clad, well-toned body that caused Hermione to blush and Harry to raise an eyebrow. Who knew that the ascetic Potions Master hid such a body underneath the dramatic robes?

"Potter, front and center."

The lithe Gryffindor Seeker did as the professor asked but when the pair faced each other, Snape stood straight while Harry was bent slightly, legs angled to give him a slight push. Snape raised an eyebrow but kept quiet; he was here to gauge their dueling efficiency and style anyways. Snape shot the first spell.

"Expelliarmus."

Instead of raising a shield, Harry merely sidestepped the red flash of spell and shot one off of his own. Soon, there were plenty of purple, red, dark green, fellow flashes and the spells got more obscure and esoteric. Snape had to actually focus himself as he was not expecting such aptitude in dueling.

The young man just kept avoiding his spells and chose not to raise shields. Snape smirked. So the boy actually had sense because shields were quite draining; the more powerful it was, the more power it would need from the caster to sustain it.

Harry did an impromptu roll and suddenly stood up right in front of Snape, who could not possibly deflect the spell as the wand was too close to his chest.

"Expelliarmus!"

Severus Snape, the best Potions Master in Europe and a top duelist, found himself flying through the air. Quick thinking from Hermione prevented the defeated man from having a hard fall as she shot a quick Cushioning Charm. Snape lay on the floor for a while before picking himself up. What he did next shocked the trio like nothing else.

He gave Harry a sincere smile.

"Well, Mister Potter, I am pleasantly surprised." To Harry, there was no other praise higher than that.

"Thank you, _Professor _Snape." For the first time, the title of respect actually sounded sincere to Severus's ears. Suddenly, the Potions Master realized how foolish he had been; what could have been a beneficial mentorship from the beginning was ruined by his inability to let go of the past.

"Now, Miss Granger, let's see what you can do."

For the rest of the summer, it was Severus and the trio improving their knowledge on spells and their agility and dexterity during dueling. It was a refreshing change from Severus's danger-filled summers spent spying or Draco's dreary summers spent with boring tutors and Harry's lonely tenure in small bedrooms.

It was also in that particular summer when Severus Snape was once again acquainted with the feeling called hope. The spy no longer wallowed in his own pity but concentrated fully on pushing his students and his own boundaries as he mentored them with the intention of seeing them win this war.

--

This arduous training continued well into the summer and the trio found themselves more agile and their reflexes more honed. Hermione, Draco and Harry were well on their way onto becoming formidable duelists. Despite himself, Severus had to admit that the trio's efforts and talents were commendable. Hermione was a spell book encyclopedia with a fondness for arcane spells that was almost impossible to lift because of its obscurity, while Draco's range of spells bordered lethal, his aim was deadly accurate with a cold ruthlessness that inspired fear and admiration, and Harry made a powerful opponent with the power to turn a simple disarming hex into something more dangerous.

As the days drew closer to the end of summer, the trio also grew closer. It was not a rare sight to see the three students settled comfortably in a corner of the library, pursuing knowledge from books sprawled all over the large table. The more time the trio spent together, the bond of trust increased. Now, Harry and Hermione could easily see themselves fighting alongside the defected blond.

To his credit, Draco also mellowed as he lost his pomposity and any last trace of his previous egotism. The blond was found to be a pleasant person to be around as Hermione and Harry realized that Draco was an extremely good listener and advice-giver.

It was on the 1st of August when the pair decided to let Draco into their small but growing rebellion organization.

The trio just ended a day of demanding training that left all three members of the mentorship drained but satisfied with their progress. Everyone was freshly showered and pleasantly sore as they lounged in the living room that the rooms had provided. All three were nursing a cup of soothing hot chocolate, the room was magically cooled, and the chocolate managed to induce a lovely sense of boneless-ness.

Harry and Hermione had a serious discussion the night before and they had agreed that it would be beneficial to introduce Draco to their plans. If everything went right, they would have another powerful ally but if Draco refused to take part, then they would have to Oblivate. Both of them hoped that things would not boil down to that option.

"Hey, Draco," Hermione started. Harry wanted to kiss the witch – she was so good in playing the innocent card. The blond turned lazily to face her.

"Hmmh?"

With that look of utter relaxation and satisfaction on the face of the object of his desires, an unbidden, sexually charged image of a post-copulation Draco entered Harry's mind. The green-eyed teen had to smother the gasp that threatened to escape; Hermione shot Harry a furtive glance before asking the million-dollar question.

"What do you think of the Ministry?" Draco raised an eyebrow but paused for a few moments to collect his thoughts. It was a few moments of anticipation-filled silence.

"Why ask?" Hermione shrugged, a gesture that Harry thought did not suit his friend at all.

"Just curious." Draco wrinkled his nose cutely and nodded before answering.

"Well, I think the Ministry right now is an obsolete institution that relies on an illusion of stability to continue functioning. Not to mention that the corruption and unnecessary power plays within the Ministry obstructs a great many important issues from being correctly dealt with, such as the threat of Voldemort and civilian protection." Draco paused again; the other two were pleased with the answer but opted to probe further.

"If it were up to me, I would stir up the Wizengamot and the Ministry; put in some half-bloods and Muggleborns. You know, to add ideas. I mean, the Muggles don't have magic like us and yet they are eons ahead of us in terms of technology. Seriously, take the aeroplanes for examples; they could accommodate five hundred people comfortably and cross the Atlantic sea in half a day, while we would probably have to waste energy and time sending people through Cross-Atlantic Portkeys – messy and distasteful. I wouldn't actually mind seeing a few changes to the Ministry or heck, the whole Wizarding political system."

Hermione laughed and bounded forwards to hug the surprised blond. "Erm, Hermione, may I know what the occasion is?" Hermione looked up impishly.

"There is no need for a reason to hug a true friend randomly, I just felt like it. Got a problem?" Draco, wide-eyed, shook his head. Harry, for all the effort he tried to stay as solemn and as serious as he could, grinned rakishly.

"Well, I guess that clears up every doubt we have about asking you to join us." Harry stretched languidly, revealing a toned stomach that Draco could not keep his eyes off of. Hermione giggled when she noticed.

"Join what?"

"Our little rebellion club." Then the gears in Draco's head started to work and it only took a few moments to watch the glint of realization enter the silver eyes.

"You want to orchestrate a coup d'état?" Harry nodded slowly and a sharp, wolfish smile appeared on Draco's handsome face. The emerald-eyed teen felt himself growing hard at that expression as he concluded that a Machiavellian Draco was a fantastic turn on. Harry crossed and uncrossed his legs and was grateful for the plush, red cushion that covered his nether regions. True to her reputation for being scrupulously observant, Hermione caught that action and giggled behind a dainty hand.

"Never thought I would say this, but count me in." Hermione squealed in delight and hugged Draco again, this time with a sound smack on his cheek. The young man blushed faintly and smiled softly, lighting up his metallic orbs and taking Harry's breath away.

"Good, I believe you would be a fine addition to our organization." Draco nodded and shot the other boy a grin, making him look like the teenager that he was and should have been. Harry was hard pressed not to return it and so he flashed a similar grin as well.

Neither realized that they had crossed a boundary.

--

The following morning was a Saturday and the trio made use of their only day off to plan their war against Voldemort and the Ministry. The three of them were currently gathered around a mahogany table in the large study as they tackled the issue of civilian and organization members safety.

As usual, Harry had a wild idea.

"We could create a safe haven for the people to hide in, train in and live in. I mean, we've got the money to do it and the resources to create it." Hermione and Draco stared at the Boy-Who-Lived. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked defensively; he did not really like being stared at as if he was a lunatic. Hermione finally spoke up after a few more seconds of staring.

"Harry, do you know how much that is going to cost?" Harry shrugged carelessly.

"I couldn't care less; money's not an issue to me anymore. Human lives are." Draco was interested.

"Why?"

"I just came into my inheritance two days ago, on my 17th birthday." Draco knew that it was his friend's birthday two days ago – they'd had a small party for him, but then it occurred to him.

"You inherited both the Potter and the Black fortunes," the blond whispered, awed. Harry nodded.

"And a little more, actually; it turned out that my uncle married the last Quinn so that came down to me as well, and a few other inheritances, too, because I was named heir or benefactor of some random people. According to the last Gringotts letter I received, I am worth 59.34 billion Galleons."

Silence ensued for the next five minutes before Hermione yelled, "59.34 BILLION?!" Harry nodded.

"Oh my god, 59.34 billion Galleons." Harry grinned as he nodded again; Draco just sat there, wide-eyed. The Malfoys did not even come close to that and compared to Harry, Draco felt like a pauper – well, a 14.5 billion pauper.

"Then all together, we would have about 73 billions worth of funds that we could draw from to support our plans," Draco concluded and Hermione frowned.

"Wait a minute; I thought Harry just said he had 59, where did the other 14 billion come from?"

"When I was emancipated, I got half of the Malfoy wealth, which was 29 billion. So I guess we have quite a stash," Draco declared mock-imperiously, causing Hermione to giggle and Harry to laugh. Then everything turned serious again; Hermione spoke up with a scarily determined glint in her eyes.

"I guess the safe haven plan is good to go then." Harry and Draco nodded, prompting the brunette witch to pull out a notebook and a pen.

"Right, Harry, shoot." Harry gave her a two-fingered salute and nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am. I propose we should have training, research and testing facilities, orphanages, hospitals, farms, schools and boarding for at least four thousand people in our safe haven." Hermione nodded, scribbling furiously.

"As for the training facilities, I was thinking stadiums and dojos and the research facilities should include resources, so there will be greenhouses and a forest. I know just the right place to build the safe haven; it's one of my estates and it's quite remote. It's a large plot of Unplottable land that belonged to one of my ancestors, I tihnk it's available." Harry nodded, satisfied. Hermione and Draco stopped and paused again, wondering when the wonders would cease with their friend. Harry paid no attention and continued his little idea.

"I guess we could model the hospitals after St. Mungo's and have a Healers' Training Center there; the more healing personnel we have, the better we will be at dealing with injuries once we start the war." Hermione nodded with a smile.

"We will have the Fidelius Charm as our basic protection, and the Secret-Keeper will be all three of us." Draco widened his eyes and shook his head.

"No, I cannot accept the honour. I will be a target once my defection is announced and my father will do anything, and I mean _anything_, to get me back. I am not someone you would want to trust such a secret with."

A terse silence followed and then Harry shook his head. "You are one of the few that I can trust to protect themselves _properly_." That effectively silenced any more protestations from Draco and the young blond teenager could not help himself but feel a little proud of the trust that Harry had in him.

"And I want actual houses, apartments, you know, like those Muggle condominiums, that way we could protect everyone. Limited and specific Portkeys and Floos. It would essentially be another Atlantis on land," Harry continued and Draco finished it for him.

"With maximum security."

Hermione smiled mysteriously as she bent over her notebook, scribbling notes. These boys would not know what hit them when the time came. The rest of the day was spent relaxing, planning and enjoying the summer weather.

Voldemort better start recruiting more snivelling, incompetent Death Eater wannabes because he would need to have steady numbers once he hears of disappearing Light Families. It would not do because to have an army growing smaller from sating his need to Avada Kedevra every time things do not go his way was unacceptable for any reputable Dark Lord.

--

TBC.

Enjoy,  
J.a.S


	3. Chapter 3

**On the Edge of War**

--

As prophesized, Harry's going to save the world. But nobody expected this: Harry playing by his own rules. Ministry and idiots be damned, Voldemort will be crushed and along the way, our Savior finds love in the most unexpected places. HD, RevoluntionFic

--

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Romance, Drama and Suspense  
**Rating: **M for sex, violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Slash, slight Ron bashing. **  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Beta: **Many thanks to Dray for editing this piece!

--

III: Negotiations 

A knock on his door caused Albus Dumbledore to peer up through his half-moon spectacles from his work. Vanishing the papers with a wave of his hand, Albus smiled and called out.

"Come in."

The mahogany door opened to reveal three of his best students; the smile on Albus grew brighter as he gestured for them to sit on the plush, conjured chairs. The trio settled in nicely and then Albus looked expectantly at them. Hermione started talking in a polite, businesslike tone.

"Professor, we have something for you." Albus was handed a batch of parchment with top-level security and warding spells. The Headmaster of Hogwarts opened it and it took him fifteen minutes of scanning and deliberating before he voiced his thoughts.

"My, this is interesting." All three of them looked at the elderly wizard with a determined glint shining in their eyes; Albus found those gazes especially rejuvenating for an old man like him. Perhaps they could win this war.

"Operation Safe Haven is a must; we have only come here to show you the plan, not ask for permission, although you will be hard pressed not to agree with this. This is too good for you to pass." Albus nodded and smiled warmly.

"I especially like the security center before entering Safe Haven and the secure boarding facilities for the members of the resistance." Harry and Hermione shared a bright smile with the Headmaster while Draco gave a small smile. Albus caught sight of the facial expression and expressed inward satisfaction. Things were looking up for once.

"Well, we have to go now; towns like this don't just appear overnight, you know." Albus chuckled and nodded.

"Thank you, Harry, Hermione and Draco, for putting an old man's heart at ease." Harry nodded and the trio left his office. Draco felt especially lighthearted that day.

The smile on Albus's face did not leave until late afternoon when a Ministry owl arrived on his shoulder, but it left his colleagues wondering about what was so uplifting in these times of war to be able to allow the leader of the widespread but thinning resistance to keep such a brilliant smile on his face for such a long time.

--

Harry Portkeyed to Gringotts with a specialized Portkey sent by the Gringotts goblins. Upon arrival, the young man was greeted by a goblin wearing miniature professional clothes. Hermione had gone off to a highly respected management company to set up the Haven Foundation while Draco stayed behind to help Professor Snape with a new batch of experimental potions.

"Good morning, Lord Potter. Branch Manager Zorach is waiting for you." Harry nodded curtly and returned a polite, 'good morning.'

The goblin led the powerful young man into a minimally decorated office where Zorach was seated comfortably on an elevated chair. The powerful goblin's beady eyes sharpened when he saw his guest enter his office.

"Ah, good morning."

"Good morning to you, too."

"Have a seat. Would you like some refreshments? Tea, perhaps?" Harry declined courteously and plunged straight into business. Zorach was handed a similar stack of parchment with the building plans. After a few 'hmmhs' and 'mmhs,' Zorach put down the stack of information and gave the young wizard a decidedly shark-like grin. It just made the goblin look more feral and ugly.

"Well, I must say that I am suitably impressed."

Harry nodded and then spoke up, while Hermione's modified tape-recorder sat nicely in his pocket, recording the conversation.

"I would like to open two accounts -- one for the Haven Foundation and Haven Incorporated. 5 billion Galleons into each account for separate funding; right now only the three people will have access to the accounts. I want maximum security." Zorach nodded quickly, knowing that his services would be rewarded.

"I would also like to make another deal with you." Before starting, Harry waved his wand and erected strong security and privacy wards. The goblin raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"My plans for the Wizarding World are as follows: I will force change upon the Ministry and the society. Equal rights for non-wizarding species will be among the top priorities of our organization. Too long have the others suffered and the corrupted and prejudiced prospered. We will fight for your rights, provided the goblins agree to be our ally." Zorach paused and furrowed his uni-brow. Two minutes later, the goblin leader nodded.

"Alright, you have our support." Harry stood up and then offered the goblin leader his outstretched hand. Zorach looked at the offered appendage with something akin to disbelief for a moment before taking it and giving it a firm shake.

"I look forward to working with you." Harry smiled.

"Likewise, President Zorach."

"Ah, you are an intelligent one. You've figured out the hierarchy system of the goblins." Harry inclined his head as he accepted the praise, and then Zorach spoke up again.

"I'll throw in something as a token of good faith. I'll send in goblin contractors for your building and we'll set up Goblin Wards; it will be keyed to five keystones that we will provide. Everything will be completed in three months." Harry nodded, unbelieving of his good fortune. An Earth Fae suddenly appeared in a pretty flurry of leaves and whispered into the goblin leader's pointed ear.

"Ah, Lord Potter. I am sorry but I have to cut this meeting short; it was good meeting you. I hope that our partnership is one that lasts."

"Likewise, President Zorach." Harry walked out of the office and Portkeyed out to meet Hermione in the Room of Requirement, where Draco was waiting for them.

"So how was it?" Draco asked; Harry grinned and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it went better than expected. I met the goblin president and he offered to take up the construction contract and he said that he'll add Goblin Wards to the new buildings as a token gift. Everything will be done in three months." Hermione's pink lips fell open in a perfect 'o' and Draco shook his head, smiling.

"You never do things half-way, do you, Harry?" Harry shrugged and then Hermione started talking excitedly.

"Goblin Wards, Harry?! Those are some of the most powerful wards in magical existence! Look at Gringotts, one of the safest places in the world. Goblin contractors? Jesus Christ in five-inch-high stilettos, those are the best magical builders in the world! They used to build those fancy manors for the old families but they disappeared underground after the Goblin Rebellion. Harry, do you understand the monumentality of this?" Harry shrugged and Hermione suddenly laughed.

"Don't ever change, Harry, don't ever change." Harry grinned.

"I don't intend to," he replied and winked playfully; Hermione giggled and hugged her best friend. Draco felt a stab of envy but quickly squashed it; the friendship between those two took six years to form and solidify and he had just really known them for a month.

"Right, as much as I loathe to disrupt this heartwarming moment, we do need to consider the candidates for each Haven post." Time found the trio sitting around a round table with information about potential candidates.

"Alright," Hermione started, shuffling the curriculum vitas around.

"Head of Operations?" Harry and Draco shared a look and then stared at Hermione, who paused and then shook her head.

"No, no, NO! I can't possibly handle that position; I'm not good enough!" To everyone's surprise, including his own, Draco started laughing.

"You? Not good enough?!" Draco laughed. "Have you seen someone even more competent than you? Better than Hermione? Please!" Draco clutched his stomach and Hermione turned a pretty red at the unorthodox praise.

"Okay then, I'll try." Harry and Draco gave each other high-fives and both boys blushed slightly when they realized what they had done. Harry cleared his throat and Draco looked away, abashed. Hermione smiled knowingly.

"Head of Intelligence?"

"I will only accept one candidate and one only: Severus Snape." Hermione and Draco nodded solemnly as the witch wrote down the name. Nothing else needed to be said because Severus Snape was the best there was, experience- and intelligence-wise.

"What about Administrator of Medicine?"

Hermione answered Harry on that one.

"There are a few candidates. Madam Pomfrey for one, but I think it would be better if she stayed in Hogwarts. Besides, the training facilities for Healers are only a portal away. Isabelle Torrington is another good candidate; she's the only one in St. Mungo's who is willing to treat werewolves and because of that, she lost the position of St. M's Head Administrator. And then there –"

"Torrington," Harry interrupted and Hermione nodded.

"And Torrington it is."

"International Relations?" Hermione asked and Harry grinned.

"I guess it's time for Mr. Weasley to have a real job." Hermione smiled brilliantly and jotted down the detail on her always-present notebook.

"Magical Creature Relations?"

"Remus Lupin," Draco intoned softly and the other two looked at him with wonderment; he smiled softly and shrugged.

"Professor Lupin deserves better and with his abilities, I am sure this department will go far." Harry nodded slowly and then shot the handsome blond a grin. Hermione gladly wrote down the detail with a large smile on her face as she bent over her black notebook.

"Experimental Development?" Harry grinned mischievously and Draco decided that he _really _liked that look on Harry's attractive face.

"That department was created for Fred and George in mind anyways and there's absolute certainty that they will take it up because of all the resources that we'll be providing." The brunette witch giggled and nodded. Draco just tried to squash his grin because, despite the twins being Weasleys, Draco actually had a healthy respect for the pair of successful entrepreneurs and scientists. Now he really felt sorry for the upcoming Death Eaters trying to defeat them and for once in his life, Draco actually felt like he belonged.

"Finance?" Harry actually had to think about it and then he surprised them with an answer.

"I think Zorach can provide us with a few accountants of his; I hear goblins are really scrupulous with money and good with investing." Draco and Hermione agreed with simultaneous nods.

"What about security? That's something I haven't thought of." Harry frowned and then it was Draco who answered.

"Isn't the eldest Weasley son dealing with curse breaking at Gringotts? It involves breaking wards and whatnot; I would say that it includes a whole lot of knowledge on security, especially wards and protocols." The witch chuckled and nodded; Harry slapped himself on his forehead.

"How could I not see it?" Harry groaned and Draco shrugged, smiling. "Maybe we could bring Fleur in as well." Hermione nodded.

"So is that all?" The young lady shook her head.

"This is a last-minute addition: Head Matron who is to be in charge of the orphanage and the boarding." Harry grinned.

"I knew we could rely on you to fill in the blanks." Hermione blushed a fetching rose.

"Molly Weasley would flourish in such a role and it would bring in another substantial income for the family." Harry grinned, satisfied. Hermione then reminded Harry about their three unfilled positions.

"We still have Strategic Warfare, Training and Education still unfilled." Harry nodded.

"I have someone for Strategic Warfare but it would depend on the person." Ron was the unsaid candidate; Hermione sighed and closed her notebook.

"So we do need Healers, Aurors, fighters, Potions makers and tailors, right? To be in charge of the training facilities," Draco saved the conversation from becoming too dour. Harry nodded again.

"I guess I would have to call in a favour from our own Alastor Moody." Draco paled a little but Harry decided to reveal the truth.

"The Professor Moody who Transfigured you into a ferret was a Polyjuiced imposter; the one who was the imposter went by the name of Bartemius Crouch Junior, a Death Eater. I don't think he remembers. You should try a hand at teaching; at least the girls will pay attention." Harry's verdant eyes twinkled playfully; Hermione giggled and Draco grimaced.

"That's the last thing I would want -- girls. No offence, Hermione, because you're an exception; you're a little too loud and whiny for my tastes." Draco promptly widened his eyes at his unconscious confession and then excused himself.

"I'm sorry, I have an appointment with Professor Snape now. I'll see you both later." With that, the good-lookingthe Slytherin blond hurried out of the Room of Requirement and left the other two to recover from their momentary shock. Harry collected himself and excused himself, saying that he was going to write some letters and meet some people. Soon, Hermione was left alone to pity the two other boys as she gathered the CVs and her notebook.

If only they would just admit to their attraction for each other and save everyone else the trouble of pulling out their hair in frustration.

--

"Moody?" Harry could barely hear himself over the ruckus of the shady bar that the retired Auror agreed to meet up in.

"Potter, it's about time."

"Sorry, you think we could perhaps talk in a more private place?" The magical eye swirled independently and Harry grinned; that eye was probably independent and should be given its own passport.

"Let's Portkey to my house." The crippled man took out a small ring and then the pair found themselves in a small house that was filled with Auror paraphernalia and Dark Arts-detection gadgets.

"Well, speak up, lad," Moody grunted roughly, and so Harry spent the next twenty minutes telling the paranoid but seasoned dueler about his plans for the Wizarding World. By the time the young man finished, there was a highly disturbing wolfish smile on the older man's face. It did not look pretty at all.

"Merlin's toes, it took us fifty years for someone to notice all the rot happening in the Ministry and society. I'll tell you what. I'll gladly join your little organization. I think it's time for me to come out of retirement." Harry grinned and handed the older man a parchment, a contract for his services and confidentiality.

"Ah, good thinking. Whoever drafted this is very meticulous, excellent." Harry's appreciation for Draco and Hermione's academic abilties increased. Moody growled his appreciation and signed it without hesitation. The signed contract vanished into a warded, password-ed folder.

"I'll see you soon, Moody." The gnarled man grinned horrifically and then spoke up.

"Potter, tell Dumbledore to keep the DA position open; I've got a good candidate. Just tell him I have Devon Maxwell in mind." Curious but compliant, Harry nodded and saw himself out. When he was out of the barriers, Harry Apparated away. Moody growled to himself with satisfaction when he saw the tall figure of their future leader disappear.

A revolution for the Wizarding World was overdue anyways.

--

It was six in the evening and Harry had to prepare for his dinner with Bill, Molly, and Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin. He was going as Adrian Winston, a 'representative' of the Haven Foundation. The twins sent Harry a Polyjuice Pill, an invention that tasted better and lasted longer than the disgusting potion, with their acquiescence to join the 'ickle rebellion club.'

Harry shot himself a look in the mirror only to see the blond hair and blue eyes of the classically handsome Adrian. He decided to disguise himself because he did not want to reveal his connections to the newly established Foundation and it would be a little embarrassing for the candidates, who were so close to him, to know that they were essentially working under him.

He had to do this to make the Foundation work. Even though he would be basically lying to them, the goal to make the world a better place was true and he hoped that that alone would be able to atone for his misdeed. 'Adrian' was dressed to impress with an elegant, silver, embroidered black robe and a silver Celtic knot clasp. In his hands was a briefcase, just a nice mixture of Muggle and Wizard.

The grandfather clock in the rooms chimed six-thirty and Harry sighed before Portkeying to the Siren, a rather expensive restaurant that served excellent duck.

His guests were punctual, which was a good occupational trait, and wore individual expressions of varying suspicion. Harry couldn't blame them; a stranger inviting them to a dinner during the times of war to discuss potential occupational options did sound suspicious. But Harry was going to change that over the course of dinner.

"Good evening, Mister Weasley, Mister Weasley, Missus Weasley and Mister Lupin. I'm Adrian Winston acting on behalf of a certain man behind the Haven Foundations; he is interested in all of you working for him and we shall talk over dinner." Harry, as Adrian, snapped his fingers imperiously and a prim-looking waiter Apparated. Remus, Molly and Arthur looked decidedly uncomfortable and Harry was going to change that.

"We'll have the house special and a bottle of '74 Bordeaux, thank you."

"Very good, sir." The waiter nodded and Disapparated. After the order, 'Adrian' smiled charmingly and began to talk after setting up subtle privacy and security wards. Harry did not notice Remus and Bill's narrowing of their eyes.

"My employer, who wishes to remain anonymous for very good reasons, is the Chairman of an organization called the Haven Foundation. It is an organization with a first and foremost priority to see to the annihilation of Voldemort, and other top priorities include fighting for the establishment of equal rights laws for non-human species, Muggleborn welfare and the destruction of the practice of corruption." 'Adrian' paused, allowing his guests a few moments to process the information.

"The war will no doubt take away many lives and the Haven Foundation seeks to minimize the losses; the foundation aims to change many aspects of Wizarding society and bring Wizarding Britain into a new era; we would like you to be part of it.

"Missus Weasley, we would like to offer you the position of the Head Matron. If you were to take the job, you will be in charge of the orphanage and the overall welfare of Haven's members." Molly looked delighted at the prospect of working with children.

"Mister Weasley." 'Adrian' turned his gaze to meet Bill's blue eyes, "You are offered the position of Head of Security. Details will be outlined in the contract.

"Mister Weasley." This time Arthur, "You are offered the position of Head of International and Muggle Relations; again, details will be outlined in the contract.

"Finally, Mister Lupin, you are offered the position of Head of Magical Species Relations. Before I forget--" 'Adrian' laid his briefcase on the table, took out four pieces of parchment and handed each guest their respective one. Everyone's eyes widened at the details.

"Fifty thousand Galleons a month?" Molly whispered to Arthur, who shook his head and whispered another higher amount. Remus merely looked confused while Bill was smiling rather insanely. The private conversation between Molly and Arthur was cut short by the arrival of the meal. Dinner was conducted with silence and soon, 'Adrian' was seeing the guests off and receiving 'thank you's for the dinner.

"We'll send our replies soon." The Weasleys politely smiled and Disapparated, while Remus stayed behind.

"Mister Winston, I don't know what to say. I mean, why me? Why not somebody else?" _Someone not a werewolf_. Harry looked hard at Remus through the eyes of Adrian and replied.

"I have been told that you were an intelligent individual who has gone through and lost quite a lot. You were described as a man with strength and character, and my employer thought that you would be best for the job. Too long have the werewolves been oppressed and restricted; it's time for a change. A change for the better. I await your letter, Mister Lupin. Goodnight." With that, Harry Disapparated, leaving Remus to his thoughts. A change for the better?

Remus could feel the hope returning.

--

_Dear Mr. Winston,_

_My wife and I are happy to accept your offers. When do we start? Was it normal to have the contracts vanish once we signed it? I hope you have a nice day. Thank you very much. _

_Yours Sincerely,  
Arthur W. Weasley_

Harry grinned when he finished the letter. He flipped an owl treat to Pigwidgeon; the minute owl gave a thankful hoot and flew off with his reply.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_My employer and I are happy to hear that you've accepted our offer. It would be another two months before you start; I would suggest preparing yourselves for the roles. Don't worry, the contracts are designed to vanish upon the signing; it is a necessary precaution. We look forward to working with you._

_Regards,  
Adrian H. Winston  
Assistant Director of Haven Inc. _

Just as Pig flew off, Hermione entered the study. "Hey, Harry. Was that Pig?"

"Hey, Mione. Yeah, Mister and Missus Weasley just accepted our offers." The brunette witch smiled weakly and unloaded her armful of what seemed to be letters. Harry peeked at the pile and saw that it was all from Ron. Upon a closer look, Hermione actually looked quite pale.

"Mione, are you okay?" His friend opened her mouth to answer but then closed it again when nothing came out. Harry frowned and gathered the distraught witch into his arms. "What's going on?"

"It's… it's Ron… he's sending me letters by the hour and it just doesn't feel right. The things he's been writing me… it's just…" Hermione drifted off, frowning and Harry just picked up a random letter, opened it and started reading.

_My beloved Hermione,_

_How have you been? I have missed you so much; I still can't believe you're consorting with the junior Death Eater. I think Harry's going dark. Didn't you see him eating out of their dirty, evil, Slytherin hands? I think Malfoy Junior's corrupting Harry and that he's a spy for his sycophant of a father. _

_Hermione, I love you. Why don't you come meet me? I've been writing letters to you every hour. Tell me what I did wrong; I can change! For you I will do anything. You are my love and my life; I would not know what to do without you leading me. I need you. Watch out for Malfoy; I can sense his evilness. Take care, my love._

_All my love,  
Ron. _

"Oh, Harry, I just don't know what to say… It's just too… too creepy! All the declarations of love and paranoia, it's really freaking me out. I don't know what to do; it's just too abrupt and I really don't feel like that towards Ron anymore. I mean, I don't know what to say to him and make it go back to what it was like before." Hermione started rambling and Harry shushed the distressed girl soothingly.

"How long has this been going on?" Hermione sighed and answered.

"Since the day he shouted at us for accepting Malfoy." Harry reread the letter again and frowned; he handed the letter back to Hermione.

"Mione, read this again. Tell me if there's something wrong with this letter." The genius witch took the letter from his hand and carefully read it again.

"I've missed you… eating… dirty hands… sycophant… father… Wait! Sycophant! Ron wouldn't know that word; it's just not Ron and the letter doesn't feel like Ron -- the grammar's too perfect for it. I can't believe I didn't realize…" Hermione looked up from the letter with widened eyes, which were then promptly filled with worry.

"I'll check on Ron. I agree, I don't think sycophant's a word in his dictionary, not when he's supposedly writing a love letter." A hard glint in his green eyes promised that he would get to the bottom of this. And probably save his redhead friend, too.

--

Remus Lupin looked long and hard at the contract that was currently held in his hands. This was a dream come true; he would finally have a job and a job that he liked – fighting for the rights for people like him.

One hundred thousand Galleons a month.

He would be lucky if he could earn that in five years, seeing that werewolves were often shunned society-wide. It wasn't like he actually had a choice; the tired-looking man had been a werewolf for two three decades – since he was six, and life after the death of his friends just spiraled downwards from there. Remus found it hard to keep a job for more than a month in magical shops; he was usually fired after missing two consecutive full moons. It was better working in the Muggle world, but the pay was horrible.

There was once upon a time when he was truly happy, when he was surrounded by loyal friends who liked him for who he truly was. They were naïve and unsullied by the cruelties of the real world. All they were concerned with was Hogwarts and their friends but that changed once they graduated.

James and Lily were killed two years after receiving their diplomas, leaving behind a toddler. That toddler was then sent off to live with his magic-phobic relatives. His other best friend was then sent off to Azkaban for betraying their friends while the remaining one was killed by the traitor. There were a few times when Remus actually considered joining James and Lily but he plunged on because he wanted to meet Harry.

It was the boy's third year and once again, Dumbledore broke the rules and employed him as the DA professor. Harry was so small and adorable and so like James; Remus could not help himself but to feel a little hopeful again. It was also that year when he found out that Sirius was wrongly put into Azkaban and Peter was actually the traitor. He was a little saddened by the fact that they did not help Peter enough but was also happier when he learned the truth about his best friend's innocence.

However, within two years of reconciliation, Sirius was dead. He never blamed Harry because that had been Sirius's wish since his fifth year -- to die gloriously in battle. Remus had thought that his world crumbled at the news of his friend's death but he told himself that he had to be strong for the sake of his young cub. Slowly but surely, Remus and Harry healed together through a regular flurry of letters and talks.

This time, he would be totally involved in the war effort and see to the fact that his friends' sacrifices were not wasted.

--

A dangerously beautiful black hawk with menacing silver claws trilled softly, lifting one leg out to show the retired Auror a rolled-up parchment. Alastor smirked, recognizing the messenger.

"Hello, Lysander. It's been a long time since I last saw you." The hawk trilled again, as if in agreement. The hardened man gently untied the letter and unrolled it, reading the elegant handwriting.

_Fine. _

_D.M._

Alastor laughed, a gravelly sound, and shook his head. That one word had so aptly summarized his former protégé's disdain, respect for him, sufferance, reluctance and unwilling acceptance.

"You haven't changed at all, Devon."

He then wrote a reply to Devon and penned a confirmation to Dumbledore. And that was how Hogwarts got a new DA Professor, only this time the teacher was actually quite competent and a notorious taskmaster. It was also that day when the faculty of Hogwarts saw that silly smile on Albus Dumbledore again.

--

TBC

Until next time,  
J.a.S


	4. Chapter 4

**On the Edge of War**

--

As prophesized, Harry's going to save the world. But nobody expected this: Harry playing by his own rules. Ministry and idiots be damned, Voldemort will be crushed and along the way, our Savior finds love in the most unexpected places. HD, RevoluntionFic

--

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Romance, Drama and Suspense  
**Rating: **M for sex, violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Slash, slight Ron bashing. **  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Beta: **Many thanks to Dray for editing this piece!

--

IV: A Fresh Start

Albus Dumbledore had a feeling.

It was the sensation of hope, relief and elation, all rolled into one. For decades, he had been the esteemed Leader of the Light and truth be told, he was getting rather tired. He knew that it was time for the younger generation to take over the war effort. From what he saw of Hermione, Harry and Draco's efforts, they were more than ready to take over the mantle. Perhaps it was time for him to live his life as he wished and focus on being the Headmaster of Hogwarts as he should have when he took over from Armadus Dippet.

Glancing at his desk, Albus quirked an amused smile when he chanced upon a letter from yesterday.

_A,_

_Keep the DADA post open; I've managed to contact DM for you and it's been confirmed that there will be a new professor this year and hopefully for the next. It's a favour to me; DM doesn't owe you anything. Don't disappoint again. _

_AM._

At the choice phrase of '_don't disappoint again,_' Albus felt a bubbling of guilt. He had certainly done the child wrong once and that had cost him one of his best students and fighters.

He guessed that it was better late than never to make up for his mistakes. It would be a delightful shock to most when the Maxwell showed up for classes, and in the Wizarding World for the first time in ten years. Minerva and Fillius would be pleasantly shocked to see one of their favourite students return.

Never had he looked so forward to the Welcoming Feast since young Harry Potter's turn to attend Hogwarts. He'd better prepare for tomorrow's grand feast.

--

It was the end of the eight weeks' worth of training. The trio found themselves settled around the mahogany table, which they christened the 'Table of Serious Business,' in contemplative silence. It was late afternoon after their last meeting with the Headmaster.

"Well –" Hermione started and then fell silent again. Then Draco chuckled and the other two of the trio looked on with interest.

"It has been an experience working and training with both of you, now I really know what I missed when I failed to secure your friendship. It's been interesting and… it's good to know that there are people who are working towards a common goal with you," Hermione immediately glomped the unsuspecting blonde philosopher. Draco merely laughed, already used to the spontaneous displays of platonic affection from the pretty brunette witch.

"Likewise," Harry spoke up and looked right into Draco's metallic orbs. The aristocratic young man smiled and the dark-haired young man was slightly taken aback at the softened eyes that held respect and friendship, and something akin to regret.

Hermione released Draco from her embrace and then the trio fell into another comfortable silence. There were just so many unspoken feelings between them, especially between both boys. The intelligent young witch longed to shake both Harry and Draco to their senses.

She understood Harry and Draco's reluctance to a relationship but she found Harry's fear partially misconceived and overly dramatic. Draco was only reacting to Harry, although she had a suspicious feeling that the blonde wizard thought himself as unworthy of the other boy's affections.

Standing together, the boys were a magnificent pair – whether in colouring, personality or presence. Draco's silky flaxen hair and alabaster skin was a delicious contrast to Harry's dark windswept tresses and golden skin. The Malfoy heir was the epitome of aristocratic elegance with his slender physique and effortless grace and this balanced his equally powerful counterpart's dominant aura and well-built physique. Draco would reign in a room with his subtle, elegant maneuverings while Harry would command a room's attention with his almost overwhelming charisma. The two would conquer both the social and political scene if they chose to.

They were truly a match made in heaven for Draco was the Yin to Harry's Yang. Hermione giggled at the aptly chosen metaphor, earning herself two very confused gazes from her friends.

"Oh, sorry. Just some random thoughts," Draco laughed and Harry raised an eyebrow. Then the blonde spoke up again.

"Hey, Potter. Between you and me, how about a fight before the summer ends?" Harry paused for a while, his gaze intense and then nodded.

"Alright, let's." The trio adjourned to the Room of Requirement. Both boys were dressed in comfortable Muggle jeans and t-shirts that were less of a hindrance during physical combating sessions than robes. Harry always thought that Draco in jeans and t-shirts was a scrumptious sight but he had something more urgent at hand – to release the pent-up energy that he usually had spent by the morning with the training sessions with Severus.

"Ready?"

"Always." Draco shot back confidently and the match began.

The pair bowed at each other and then sprung apart, glittering eyes trained on each other in an attempt to calculate and predict. Hermione watched the boys tread circles around each other, eyes locked in an intense staring match. Suddenly Draco's right fist aimed a strike at Harry's face, the other boy sidestepped the punch, lowered his upper body with his left hand on the ground and did a roundhouse kick.

Hermione looked on with anticipation; the hand-to-hand spars were always filled with a frightening intensity and a naughty undertone of sexual tension between the boys. Even though she would never admit it, Hermione would always come out of the watching pinked and warm.

Draco took two quick steps back and avoided the potentially painful move and then lunged at the object of his desires. Harry tried to land a blow on his solar plexus but the blonde deflected the punch smoothly with a forearm before landing the first blow on the brunette's shoulder.

Harry then shot the blonde a sharp grin and then swooped down to the floor to attempt sweeping Draco off his feet. The slender boy merely jumped and landed behind Harry. The green-eyed teen immediately hopped onto his feet and started raining blows on Draco, who had to resort to defending himself with protesting forearms.

Draco, tired of defending, ducked and then successfully swept Harry off the ground with a sweep of his leg. He smirked but the elation did not last, what Draco did not count on was for Harry to push himself off the ground with his hand and twist his body to land perfectly on both feet.

Hermione's eyes were fully trained on the sparring pair, awed at the magnificent display of physical prowess. Little did she know that there was another spectator in the makeshift arena.

Severus Snape was masterfully hidden in the shadows, underneath a Dillusioning spell, with dark eyes intent on the fighting match. He had to admit to himself that he was impressed. Many wizards relied too much on their wands that they neglect the physical aspects of dueling. A punch and the duel would be over.

Taking advantage of Draco's momentary pause, Harry re-launched his attacks again. However, this time the blows were random and the blonde was having difficulties blocking some of the punches. Despite all that, Draco still kept a straight face, focused at spotting for an opening.

Then he found one.

Busy with the offensive, Harry forgot about his chest. Draco allowed himself to be hit in the abdomen as the blonde contracted the muscles to lessen the blow's impact and then landed a powerful punch onto Harry's chest. The dark haired teen landed onto his back.

However, Draco miscalculated Harry's strength and crumpled onto Harry. Harry's blow came too close to the solar plexus and it knocked the wind out of the slighter boy. Hermione gasped but relaxed once Draco's eyes fluttered open and he made a move to stand.

Suddenly, Draco found his face inches away from the other teen's. The unique scent of cologne mixed with nature and sweat hit him all of a sudden, making him heady. He did not realize that he was bent over the other boy, straddling him and that Harry was thoroughly enjoying this. Mesmerized, the blonde slowly lowered his face but when his lips was about to touch Harry's, he widened his eyes, got off as if electrocuted and scrambled off with hurried apologies.

Hermione sighed and shook her head before running off after the fleeing blonde.

Harry sat up and then groaned, running his hand through his sweat-drenched hair. "Damn it, now I need a cold shower."

But damn, he really wanted Draco to…

--

"Shit. Fuck. I nearly kissed him, what the hell was I thinking?"

Draco buried his face into his trembling hands as he slid down the wall to sit on the cool tiles of the Slytherin Dungeons. He probably ruined everything. First he accidentally revealed his sexual orientation and now, this! Where did all his wits go?

Unbidden, the image of Harry flushed, panting and under him hit Draco and he groaned miserably. What did he do to deserve this?

Falling for someone so unreachable, he was going to ruin everything. His father was going to be so proud of him.

--

Meanwhile, Hermione was frantically searching for the absent blonde. Scouring the corridors and trying to listen to some footsteps.

"Draco?" Nobody answered. The witch grew worried and then continued her search. Then she stopped and paused.

"Where would Draco go?" Hermione was not labeled the smartest witch in twenty years to walk the hallowed halls of Hogwarts for nothing as she hit the nail on the head moments later.

"Slytherin Dungeons!" As she turned around to make her way to her intended destination, she found herself staring at a black-clad chest.

"Yes, that would be correct, Miss Granger." The silky baritone of the Potions Master hit her ears and Hermione gasped.

"I am so sorry, Professor Snape. I… I…" Severus quirked an amused eyebrow.

"The password's Serpentine Unity," without another word, the austere teacher walked away, robes billowing dramatically with his long strides. Hermione stood there for a few more moments, stunned. However, she collected herself and immediately ran to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Serpentine Unity!" The portrait, a dark-haired gentleman with sharp blue eyes, raised an eyebrow but swung open nonetheless. Hermione rushed in and there was the distraught blonde wizard, head in hands and on the floor, against the wall, in a shaking mess.

Hermione cautiously approached Draco and sat down beside the blonde. Then she drew the trembling blonde into her embrace and that was when the dam burst.

"Oh Merlin, I've screwed up so fucking badly." Hermione kept her silence and allowed her friend to rant, "What the hell was I thinking? This cannot go beyond friendship, I'm only hurting myself. He'll never notice someone like me."

Hermione smiled wryly and said her piece.

"Draco, did you look at Harry just now when you were over him? He sure looked as if he didn't mind you locking lips with him," the Slytherin stilled and then laughed hysterically.

"No way, he wouldn't and couldn't love someone like me, I am so confused. He keeps sending mixed signals and I just don't know how to deal with it," Hermione widened her eyes, _love_?

"I'm a morally reprehensible bastard who spent most of his life hating and taunting people like him and you, I don't want to break that fragile truce by asking for more. I should be thankful for what I have instead of wanting more, I'm merely being stupid." Suddenly Draco smiled cynically and snorted.

"My father would be so proud because I turned out to be just like him, reaching for something so beyond him that it drove him to partial insanity," Hermione was now very curious and interested, and to her morbid delight, he continued his story.

"James Potter and my father were once lovers and to both his dismay and delight, my father fell in love with Harry's father, but James Potter always only loved Lily Evans. Lucius even went on to apply to become an Auror, in order to be close to Potter, even though he was already engaged to my mother. However, when he heard of the engagement between Lily Evans and James Potter, something broke inside of him and he rejected the offer to train as an Auror. He went on to become Voldemort's right-hand man and had me. Do you know that almost the same thing happened with Abraxas Malfoy and Octavius Potter?" Draco then emitted a strangled moan.

"Now I'm just continuing the family tradition," by now, Hermione had pity in her eyes for both the Malfoys as she rocked Draco.

"Nothing that your father or grandfather did before you were born implicates you; it's just a coincidence that you fell for Harry. I think Harry is lucky that he has someone like you looking out for him at all times. I say give it a shot, we're on the edge of war and matters of the heart can't wait. We never know how much time we've left, if something happens to either of you, at least there will be memories and… there wouldn't be any regrets," Draco looked up at Hermione and then tentatively wound his arms around her midriff.

"No regrets?" Draco echoed softly and Hermione smiled.

"Regret's the last thing you would want weighing down on you. People come and go but people who you love and love you truly will stay eternal in your heart. You'll never know until you try and something as magnificent as this cannot be overlooked. Take a chance and just go with the flow." Draco paused, going over his friend's wise words before speaking up.

"Thank you, Hermione." The girl just smiled and nodded.

The pair stayed like that, with Draco in Hermione's comforting embrace, for a few hours before the witch realized that the boy had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Oh dear, how am I going to get him into bed?" The brunette girl tried moving without waking the other boy up but it did not quite work with the awkward position they were currently in.

"Miss Granger," Severus Snape's voice floated melodically and Hermione blushed a faint red.

"I'm sorry," the Potions Master waved away her unnecessary apology and bent down to do something Hermione would never thought she would see in her life: gather Draco up in his arms.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione then stood up and stretched, popping a few joints. Then the mismatched trio made a move to return to the rooms.

"I should thank you instead, Miss Granger." Severus suddenly spoke up as they made their way slowly back. Hermione shrugged.

"I would have done it for any of my friends." The serious man quirked an amused smirk. "Yes, that you will."

Nothing else was exchanged but a comfortable silence fell between the pair.

When the trio showed up in the shared rooms, Harry was on the couch reading a Potions text, much to Severus's surprise. As soon as Harry laid his green eyes onto the sleeping, pale-looking Draco in the somber man's arms, he grew worried.

"What happened?" What happened next was something Severus never thought he would witness: a Hermione who was extremely angry with Harry.

"You happened," Harry widened his eyes and blanched, because he had never dealt with a Hermione like this before. Suddenly the girl turned around, gave her Potions Professor a small smile and as good as ordered him to put Draco into bed and erect silencing wards.

Severus itched to be a spectator of the would-be spectacular outburst but excused himself politely. As soon as the portrait door swung softly shut, Hermione turned her furious eyes and stared down her best friend.

"Harry James Potter, what on earth are you thinking?"

Harry was really confused, "What did I do?"

"You are an overdramatic, idiotic, blind, self-righteous, angsty teenager with a hero-complex the size of the British Isles!" Harry spluttered but then recovered to glower at his ranting best friend.

"Excuse me?" The dark-haired boy was still confused but now the confusion was mixed with a touch of anger. Hermione then returned a snarled reply.

"Your insecurities and misconceived fears are the cause of Draco's emotional breakdown!"

"Wait a sec – What?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"You heard me." Harry was even more confused than ever.

"Why would I be the cause of Draco's emotional breakdown?

Hermione rolled her eyes heavenward and collapsed onto the soft couch; she sighed and proceeded with her explanation.

"Your fear of losing people you love is understandable but that doesn't mean that you can ignore something like what's growing between you and Draco." With that point made, Harry growled.

"There's nothing between me and Draco, there will not and cannot be something there. He's not going to be interested in someone like me and I don't even know whether I will survive this war or not," the boy then slumped onto the couch, head into his hands.

"Then please explain to me what the thing between you and Draco was during that spar?" Hermione raised a sarcastic eyebrow, daring her friend to say otherwise.

"It was just an accident," the defeated teen adamantly insisted and Hermione exhaled tiredly.

"All I have to say is that there is something potentially beautiful between you and Draco and I am not going to interfere, it's up to both of you to work up the courage to deal with this together. I am sick and tired of seeing both of you suffer for each other's insecurities and stubbornness," Harry nodded and the brunette witch smiled wryly.

"I know what you're worried about. However, if you don't even know how much time you have, then why don't you live life to the fullest when you have the chance? Wouldn't it be better like this than to end up with regretting your decisions for the rest of your life? There is something true and sincere between both of you. Harry, pushing people away is not the way to ensure them of their safety; if in any case, it would just make it worse."

"Think about it, people who care about you are often left wondering about how you are doing and in the process, while trying to help but unable to contact you, gets injured or, even worse, killed. I thought you would learn that lesson after Sirius." The last part was a soft whisper and Harry inhaled sharply as comprehension struck him hard.

"I never thought… I thought I was protecting them." Hermione smiled sympathetically.

"This is war, Harry, not a one-man battle. I'll concede that it is between you and Voldemort, but you can't possibly kill every single Death Eater by yourself. Admit it, Harry; you need us to help you. Everyone who will agree to help you knows that there is a risk of dying. There is nothing that they will blame you for," Hermione suddenly realized that there were tears streaming down Harry's face, tears of relief.

"I… I've always thought that by leaving them in the dark would keep them from danger. I never thought that it would be more dangerous instead," Harry croaked, finally releasing all the stress and tension accumulated over years. Hermione got up and send a small smile to Harry.

"I'll let you think about it, I desperately need a shower and sleep. Goodnight." Hermione then left Harry to his thoughts.

Harry released a huge breath of air, expelling the last remaining bits of his burden, and he slipped into Draco's room. Severus had magically cleaned and dressed the sleeping blonde.

The dark-haired teen's breath was taken away by the simple beauty of the resting flaxen teen. Awake, Draco was a sight with his beautiful yet icy visage but asleep, the boy was an ethereal vision.

Light blonde hair fanned out on his black silk pillows and his flawless alabaster skin stood out from the dark silk sheets, creating a striking contrast. The silk clung onto the sleeping boy's slender body, emphasizing his misleadingly effeminate but powerful physique. Relaxed, Draco actually looked his age for once without the creases at his brows or the hardened mask that he had taken to wearing. To Harry, Draco was the embodiment of a fallen angel and the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Unconsciously, Harry moved closer, reached out with an uncertain hand and traced the pale, chiseled jaw line of the sleeping beauty gently.

Who was he to deserve the attention of such a being?

"_All I have to say is that there is something potentially beautiful between you and Draco," _Hermione's words echoed, unbidden, in head. Harry then bent down, pressed a soft kiss onto Draco's forehead.

Harry then got up and left the room with a lingering look at the resting boy and possibilities of a real relationship between the two of them running through his mind. Harry quietly closed the door and went back into his room.

--

Draco opened his eyes, only to squint as he shied away from the bright sunlight that poured into his room through the open window. Reaching for his wand, he muttered a "Tempus" and the silvery numbers '07:45' appeared.

As he got up, he paused when he recalled yesterday night's events. Cringing, Draco swallowed audibly before steeling his resolve to maintain a distance between Harry and himself.

Despite Hermione's words, he needed some time to sort through his feelings and thoughts before plunging into something unknown.

Exhaling heavily, Draco went on to his daily morning regime of showering, shaving and dressing. Today was the first day of the school year. He was excited and afraid at the same time, a new year meant a fresh start. Draco then gave his summer residence one last look of fondness before he walked out into the Common Room.

Only to see Harry lounging in the living room.

Today was really not his day.

"Good morning," Draco refused to look at the other boy and tried to make a hasty escape. Just before he managed to get pass the portrait door, Draco felt a strong hand encircling his wrist.

Draco still did not turn around.

"Draco." Harry implored softly and the addressed blonde turned around despite his wishes.

"I… I just want you to know that I've found a good friend in you and… and that I am interested in keeping you as a friend," Harry's emerald gaze softened ever so slightly.

"Over the past two months, I've gotten to know you much better and the Draco of the past is no longer of consequence to me. I like you and if given the chance, maybe even something more serious."

Draco paled visibly and Harry frowned.

"Could you please release my wrist?" As if scalded, Harry immediately let go of the blonde's wrist and observed his blonde Slytherin. Head bent, Draco's golden bangs hid his eyes from view as he step closer to Harry.

"My thoughts are really jumbled right now and I am a little disoriented. I wish to keep a temporary distance between us so that I can sort through my problems, you're a good friend but I just need to think things out. Everything's really confusing but that's just personal. You can be sure of my professionalism when it comes to the war and revolution efforts," Draco softly but clearly said and Harry sighed, nodding his assent as he stepped aside to allow the blonde through.

"Thank you, this is more than I'd expected." With the parting words, Draco left the apartment-like abode soundlessly, leaving Harry to slump into the couch.

--

"Mr. Malfoy," Draco spun around quickly and found himself facing his godfather.

"Hello, Severus."

"Your mother's here," the young blonde widened his eyes and then nodded, his eagerness to see his mother betrayed by the relief pouring into his eyes.

"She's in my rooms," with a quick word of thanks, the Malfoy rushed to the Slytherin Dungeons.

Weaving through the corridors and stairs, Draco finally found himself outside his godfather's private quarters.

"Dreamsbane."

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting by the cold fireplace, looking every bit the beautiful socialite she was, in a modest light blue dress that brought out her eyes and a pair of simple diamond earrings.

"Mother," Draco breathed, feeling five again, and then Narcissa smiled, the gesture lighting her striking face brilliantly.

"Dragon." She opened her arms and embraced her only son warmly. Draco returned the gesture and Narcissa sensed something amiss. Her son was tired and resigned.

"Is everything alright?" Worried light blues scanned the face that was the perfect mix of both Lucius and her best features. Her dragon looked weary and the composed woman's magnificent features were marred with a slight frown. However, upon further observation, Narcissa's face relaxed into knowingness and she spoke up in a soft but sure voice.

"You're in love, aren't you. In love with someone you shouldn't be." A sharp intake of breath confirmed her deductions. Shocked grey met her calm blue gaze. Narcissa smiled and continued.

"Let me guess, Harry Potter?"

Draco looked away, once again confirming his mother's conclusion. "I'm so sorry, Mother," Narcissa smirked slightly and then shook her head. Malfoy men will always prefer their own gender, she mused amusedly. Yes, she knew about Lucius's 'conquests' outside their marriage, they were mostly dark-haired men with hazel eyes that reminded her of James Potter.

"No, you shouldn't be. With your father in prison, the world's yours," Draco froze and then spoke up.

"Father's in prison?"

"Thanks to Harry Potter," Narcissa smiled again. Draco marveled at the changes that his father's absence brought. His mother was more relaxed and he could see that she was much happier without the tyrannical presence of his father.

"I have started the divorce proceedings and you're now the Malfoy Lord, despite your emancipation. The Ministry acknowledged the fact that you weren't disowned and it would keep the Malfoy fortunes and influence from your father again. I wonder how Voldemort would react to this." A mischievous glint entered his mother's eyes and Draco laughed, glad that someone actually benefited from the recent whirlwind of events.

"I am happy for you, Mother. You finally can live a life of your own," Narcissa nodded elegantly and put her hand over her son's.

"Dragon, this is the only chance you have at making your own decisions without killing Lucius. Evoke the disownment rites, as the Malfoy Lord, you have the power to remove members of the family." Draco bowed his head and then Narcissa sighed daintily.

"It's your choice but I will have to remind you that your father no longer serves the interest of the Malfoy Family. He has broken the first rule. Lucius planned to sacrifice you to Voldemort. To be his consort and heir."

To say that Draco was shocked was a complete understatement. "What?" Narcissa nodded. "Your father was more interested in rising in the ranks of Voldemort's army than protecting his only son, his heir and the next Malfoy Lord."

That was why his mother emancipated him. Despite telling himself otherwise that his father was never a father to him, disappointment and grief pooled into Draco's grey eyes.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, my Dragon. I shall take my leave, an important appointment awaits. Write more often, my son, because an old lady gets lonely sometimes." A rustle of pale silk and then there was silence but Draco's heart felt lighter than before.

--

The evening sky was spectacular with stars dotting the cloudless skies like precious diamonds. Orion was especially bright as it shone brilliantly.

The Great Hall was slowly filling with students as Hagrid escorted the First Years and the older students filtered in after the carriage ride. Harry, Hermione and Draco noticed that the Defence Against Dark Arts seat was empty. Perhaps Dumbledore could not find one in time.

Harry and Hermione shot each other furtive glances and the girl shrugged. Soon, everyone was settled down but Harry and Hermione could see that the student population was restless as they eyed the empty DA spot. They whispered and pointed as the diminutive children of first years were sorted into their respective houses.

A crystalline knock on the goblet rendered the Hall silent. Dumbledore, in all his purple and golden glory, stood up and beamed.

"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts, I trust all of you have had a great summer," Harry and Hermione exchanged grins, and the witch locked knowing gazes with their Slytherin comrade and friend.

"This year, Professor Devon Maxwell has kindly agreed to take on the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, however you will all only see the Professor tomorrow in class," the whispering started again, _who was Devon Maxwell? Will the new Professor be competent? What about the curse?_ Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I only have three more words; Siegel, nylon, bitty." The school was used to the odd expressions of the often-thought brilliant but barmy Headmaster and eagerly awaited for the next few words.

"May the Feast start!"

Like a sonic wave, the clinking of cutlery and chinaware swept the room as everyone dug into the delicious variety of food prepared by the House-Elves.

Harry helped himself to some salad greens and roasted chicken breast as he tried to spot his redheaded best friend. He found Ron at the end of the table, sitting with a couple of the lower years. Suddenly the estranged friend caught Harry's green gaze and Harry was shocked to find burning hatred and disdain.

Saddened, Harry found his appetite disappearing. Hermione noticed and asked. "What's wrong?"

"We need to know what's wrong with Ron ASAP. " The witch nodded and resumed eating, shooting worried glances between both her best friends. There must be a Potions or a spell at work, she put her mind to reading up about mind-altering substances later.

Regardless of all the underlying plots and work, Harry felt good to have his friends and classmates around him again. This year, Dumbledore's Army will have a magnificent resurrection.

This time, he would not fail.

--

TBC.

Sorry for the long wait! Everything's been so busy for me and my beta, hence the late update but the next chapter is already with my beta, Dray, so I hope everything's well for everyone! Look out for more updates!

Until next time,  
J.a.S


	5. Chapter 5

**On the Edge of War**

--------------------------------

As prophesized, Harry's going to save the world. But nobody expected this: Harry playing by his own rules. Ministry and idiots be damned, Voldemort will be crushed and along the way, our Savior finds love in the most unexpected places. HD, RevoluntionFic

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Romance, Drama and Suspense  
**Rating: **M for sex, violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Slash, slight Ron bashing. **  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Beta: **Many thanks to Dray for editing this piece!

--------------------------------

V: DA Resurrected

A possible confrontation between him and Ron was avoided because Harry retreated to his summer rooms the previous night; Dumbledore had offered the rooms as a sanctuary. It was not favoritism; it was necessity.

The morning light was harsh and signaled the start of the new term as Harry trudged into the bathroom for his morning routine. He felt ready for the year and for the first time, Harry was confident about his stance in the war.

Breakfast was a scrumptious affair and the timetables were passed down. Harry scoffed inwardly. A brilliant man Dumbledore may have been but he was no genius with common sense. He had placed the Gryffindors and Slytherins together for every class. Harry sighed and returned to his breakfast. Defense Against the Dark Arts was first so he would get to meet this mysterious Devon Maxwell.

When the pair walked to the classroom, Ron had taken to hanging out with Seamus and Dean.

"Harry, what do you think about Devon Maxwell?"

"Well, I think we ought to give him a chance."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "He? How do you know?" Harry shrugged.

"Devon Maxwell, doesn't the name sound masculine to you? And all our Defense teachers, save Umbridge, were male." The brunette laughed but faltered slightly when she noticed Ron's glare in the corner of her eyes. "Oh well, we'll find out once class starts." Hermione smiled and Harry nodded.

As usual, segregation between students was noticeable; students with green ties sat close to the windows while the red-tied students settled near the doors. A row of unoccupied seats stood out starkly between both groups. The Slytherins sat in silence while the Gryffindors were chattering happily amongst themselves, happy to be back around friends.

Then a slender woman with purest blonde hair and lightest grey eyes walked into room wearing a simple black robe. Everyone stopped talking in favour of staring at the remarkable-looking woman. Even the pureblooded Slytherins gawked at the display of majestic beauty in front of them.

The woman standing at the front of the classroom, Harry decided, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but she did not seem to actually notice her breathtaking beauty as there was no posing to her presentation, no posturing, no flaunting of the gifts nature had so amply bestowed. She was simply and totally at one with herself. With such a naturally graceful bearing, Harry could not help himself but to think of her as royalty.

"Good morning, class. I'm Devon Maxwell and it's Professor Maxwell to you."

This was Devon Maxwell?

She could not be more than five years older than themselves but she had the presence of someone much older. The class gaped; almost everyone thought that Devon Maxwell was a man and certainly not a breathtakingly attractive lady.

"I expect nothing less than one hundred percent from you; slacking will be severely dealt with. Class will not be boring; I'll make sure of that. However, I expect every piece of homework to be handed in on time and of top quality. I will not accept less than acceptable behaviour from anyone, regardless of Houses. You all are sixth-years -- act like it." Her eyes were cool when she swept her gaze over the students. However, Harry would kill to know the reason behind the softening of the grey eyes as Devon's gaze stopped at Draco.

Calm and authoritative, Devon commanded the attention of the class effortlessly. It eerily reminded some students of one Severus Snape. "Whether you would like to admit it or not, you are all in the midst of a war. A war between Voldemort and us; I'm here to guide you to survival. It will be hard but rewarding. Anyone who does not agree with this can leave and have this class as a free period for the next two years. However, _don't _expect me to take you back in; once you're out, you're _out_. So who wants to leave?"

Silence reigned in the room and then someone spoke up. It was Ron.

"I'm out of here; I'm not going to be taught by some woman who probably doesn't know bollocks about fighting." Hermione gasped and Harry narrowed his eyes. That had just confirmed his worst fears -- Ron was under some foreign influence. The Ron that he knew would not have said that; Molly and Ginny Weasley were two of the most powerful women he knew and Ron knew that as well.

"Mister Weasley, was it?" Ron raised his eyebrows haughtily and nodded. Devon held the defiant gaze for a few moments and then nodded. "Good luck, Mister Weasley, in explaining your decision to Professor McGonagall."

Ron slung his bag over his shoulder and strode out proudly. When Devon returned her attention to the class, Harry could just make out the glint of apprehension in the cool gaze.

There was something really wrong with Ron and Harry had a feeling that it was going to be life-threatening.

--------------------------------

_I need to talk to you._

_Red._

Harry found the note amongst the pages of his Transfiguration book and instantly made out Ginny's neat cursive. She must have slipped it in on the way from her Transfiguration lesson. Sneaky minx. Harry smirked and then spotted a head of deep auburn amongst blonde and brunette. Ginny Weasley sure grew up to be a looker with a svelte body and delicate elfin features, but she would always be a sister to him and him a brother to her.

"Hey, Gin, you wanted to talk?" Ginny looked up through long dark lashes and she smiled sultrily. Her friends giggled and winked knowingly. Harry, playing along, wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out of the common room for a little 'private chat.'

The tall brunet led the redheaded girl into the Sanctuary, which was received well as Ginny took in the décor, furniture and atmosphere.

"Now this is what I call living." She smirked as she sunk comfortably into a suede sofa. Harry smiled and did the same.

"So what do you want to talk about?" To Harry's surprise, Ginny's blue eyes turned serious and her entire demeanour changed. Then he smiled wryly; he should have known better. She had not been a child since her first year.

"My brother."

Harry sighed and then looked at her with something akin to guilt. "So you've noticed, too, haven't you?" Ginny nodded.

"There was just so much baseless animosity in him after he returned drunk from the last meeting you guys had in Hogwarts." Harry raised an eyebrow. Ron went drinking after the falling out? He would investigate into that later.

"Especially where it concerns you. This is so unlike him. His usual jealous streak wouldn't even take it this far. I think he's under some Compulsion spell or something." The young man nodded.

"That's what both Hermione and I think so too, but there are just so many of those spells and potions that do the same thing." Harry ran his hand through his unruly locks and sighed. Ginny then dug out a yellowed piece of parchment and handed it to the boy.

"It's a list of his symptoms, things or actions that did not seem like him. I composed a list after I thought of the possibility that he was under a spell or potion." Harry was impressed and he shot her a grateful grin.

"Thanks, Gin, it's a great help." Ginny smiled and suddenly her eyes flashed green. Harry started. "Gin, your eyes –"

"That was the something else I wanted to tell you about. It's about Tom Riddle." Harry reared back and the petite redheaded girl smiled, her head cocked to the side.

"I still have him with me." Harry panicked and opened his mouth to talk but Ginny interrupted him.

"The Tom Riddle in me is the untainted one, the true personality that split from Voldemort. I'll let him talk to you." Ginny closed her eyes and when she reopened them next, it was green eyes that he was staring at. An identical green to his. It also made Ginny resemble Lily Potter.

"Riddle?"

"Hello, Potter." Even though it was Ginny's voice, there was just an extra something, and her posture changed to imply that it was someone else; the only way to describe the change was how it became more _Slytherin_.

"I apologize for my other half's attempts at killing you; the bastard's really too far gone. I'm here to help you destroy him; I used to be him, after all, and I _know _what you're doing with a little help from Ginevra's twin menaces for brothers. Perhaps a little assistance in there, too?" A smirk played on Ginny's lips. Harry had regarded Tom from the beginning with cool appraisal and now he broke into a devious smirk.

_§ All I can sssay isss, welcome into the Fold. §_

--------------------------------

"Uncle Severus," the unexpected voice rang out, echoing strangely in the cold Slytherin Dungeons that was the Potions classroom. The abstemious Potions master was bent over a cauldron filled with a glowing potion and when he heard the voice, he shot up and upon laying his eyes on the intruder, they widened slightly.

"Devon?" The woman gave him a small smile. "Hello, how long has it been?"

"Too long." Severus's black eyes softened slightly and Devon smiled sadly, agreeing. Waving her hand, a shimmer of blue lit up the dark room and Severus recognized it as the strongest privacy ward that was illegal outside of the Ministry. Her softened grey eyes hardened when she got down to business and Severus straightened, doing the same, as he realized that it was important.

"Someone has Sowed the Seeds of Compulsion in Ronald Weasley's mind. I found one when I performed Legilimency on him but I have a feeling that there are more. The person who did this is quite skilled but what I found curious is that there is someone here controlling those Seeds. I need your help in removing the Seeds; you're the only Master of the Mind that I can trust." Severus nodded.

"When?"

"I hope to catch the perpetrator in a week's time,."

Severus nodded curtly, understanding the urgency and then suddenly reached out to touch Devon, who shied away slightly. The spy dropped his hand and looked away. "My apologies."

When Severus looked up, she was gone.

--------------------------------

"Hey, Mione." Harry dropped his bag onto the floor and crashed into the waiting couch. The brunette looked up from her tome of potions and smiled.

"Hey, Harry."

"I was thinking of the DA; maybe we should do it again."

Hermione grinned and then replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

Rummaging around her large bag, Hermione fished out a neat pile of paper and handed it to Harry, who scanned its contents quickly. The portrait door swung open and revealed the youngest Weasley.

"Hey, guys." Ginny dropped her bag beside the one belonging to Harry and plopped onto the seat beside Hermione.

"Hey, Ginny." The brunette girl shot her closest female friend a smile which was promptly returned.

"This is amazing," Harry breathed. Hermione shrugged modestly and Ginny reached over to peek.

"I just sort of copied the plan for Safe Haven and downscaled it. Security is of the utmost importance and I have upgraded the spells on the Galleons. I also added a system of hierarchy and incorporated a study group section into the Association." The Boy-Who-Lived laughed.

"This is brilliant, really." Hermione nodded, lips curving in a smile.

Ginny tapped her lips and then suggested, "How about a tournament?"

"An all-out dueling competition in front of the masses… Interesting… hmm… It will show the rest what it takes to be a leader and perhaps give them a goal to work towards … that is something we could consider… thanks," Harry mused while Ginny inclined her head and Hermione narrowed her eyes at the uncharacteristic gesture but said nothing.

"We could open the club to anyone who wants to join; however, they will need to sign a Contract and swear an Oath. How about meetings thrice a week, for two and a half hours?"

"That would be great; I'll write that down. We'll allow all the years but the first- and second-years will be centered on participating in study groups." Hermione Summoned her notebook and started scribbling but Harry furrowed his brows.

"Somehow, there seems to be something missing." The brunet rubbed his chin and then inspiration struck, lighting up his brilliant green eyes. "We could incorporate Muggle sports!" Hermione nodded eagerly.

"I am sure that there will be interested people and it's good exercise. So it's confirmed that we are going to introduce the physical and magical combination of dueling?"

Harry smiled and nodded. Ginny looked mildly interested.

"We shall call for the first meeting in a week's time."

--------------------------------

The next day, throngs of students were found gathered around certain spots in the castle that had flyers attached to the surface. Murmurings could be heard as the teenagers whispered their opinions and eagerness. Comments of varying degrees of enthusiasm or doubt flew between friends and House-mates.

_**D. A.  
**__Defense Association of Hogwarts_

All are encouraged to join.  
First- to Seventh-Year Students.  
Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw & Gryffindor

Unity & Equality

Saturday, 8 pm to 10:30 pm  
The Great Hall

"_Are you serious? The DA's back!" _

"_You wanna go?"_

"_Definitely interesting; last year was an eye-opener. I think it would be cool to do it again. You want to come with me?"_

"_I dunno if my mother is going to let me go; I would like to, though."_

"_I think it should be made compulsory for our House; I'll see whether I can talk to Professor Sprout after Herbology later."_

"_Oo, Jonathan needs to hear about this."_

"_I don't see any harm in going to this; it would be beneficial to our Defense Against the Dark Arts grades, especially if Potter were to be teaching. It's rumored that he's the best in DA in his year and maybe even in the school."_

"_Deal, we'll go with the rest of our Housemates." _

"_Is it going to be dangerous with all the dueling?" _

"_I bet it's going to be a bloody waste of time, especially if it's Potty and Mudblood that are going to be teaching."_

"_What are we going learn there?" _

"_What time is it?" _

"_I wonder how many Slytherins are going to be attending? It'd be interesting to watch."_

"_Awesome, can't wait!" _

"_We've got to spread the word. Jason, Michelle and Trisha are going to be so excited by this! They've been itching to do some dueling and I think it's time that we do something. Show them that we're not just kids anymore."_

Just like that, the preparation for the war started.

--------------------------------

Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall for dinner and when the pair entered the area, all eyes were on them. The tall brunet then dealt with the stares and whispering by looking squarely into the student population with his brilliant gaze.

"If you haven't heard about it," Harry's pleasant baritone carried easily over the distance, "the Defense Association is running again. Everyone is invited to come join us for the sessions and when I say everyone, I mean everyone. This is the time for unity and there is no place for petty House rivalries. We need to stand strong together and the Defense Association is willing to help everyone make that first step by bringing everyone together. Both Hermione and I hope that you will be able to make it on Saturday."

Harry then calmly walked to the Gryffindor table and started piling up some food onto his silver plate. All of a sudden, as if something broke, the chattering resumed and the lively atmosphere returned.

But there was already something fundamentally different. The students were now acutely aware of the possible choices in the times of war.

Draco sighed inwardly as he took a sip of pumpkin juice from his goblet. He was not jealous or anything but Harry was just too charismatic; everyone just ate it all up. He was actually rather amused. The Slytherin wondered for a brief moment what the Daily Prophet would make of this; perhaps he should look into his father's contacts. The Boy-Who-Lived would be a great politician just yet with the right amount of nudging.

It was the moment in time for him to do his part.

Too long had the Serpentine House been alienated from the rest of the school; the time was right for them to have a rightful fourth of the school again. This time, with the three other Houses standing right beside their House. Draco decided to hold an impromptu meeting with the older students and his orders would be heard as leader of the Slytherin House.

As soon as the Slytherin House settled in the Dungeons, Draco sent out a missive through each of the portraits. Within ten minutes, all twenty-four students of the fifth, sixth and seventh years were gathered in the dimly lit Slytherin common room, with Draco seated in the high-backed chair directly in front of the cold fireplace. It signaled his seniority and his position amongst the hierarchical Slytherins.

"I am sure that most of you would have heard about the Defense Association's re-opening and that everyone, including us, is invited to join." A few cool nods were the only reactions; the rest were nonchalant.

Time for the bomb.

"It would be a good idea for us to turn up." Draco waited for the chaos, and it did not disappoint him. Richard Yates, an unremarkable fifth-year who was known to openly support the Dark Lord within the House, protested vehemently.

"What?! Join Potter and his Mudblood whore's little worship club?! That is ultimate disrespect for our Master!" Draco brutally squashed the urge to sneer at the sycophantic tone the younger Slytherin had adopted towards the end of the declaration.

Obviously nobody cared to educate the fifth-year in the basics of Pureblood beliefs: No one was the Master of any respectable Pureblood; they were masters of their own fate. Apparently, Lucius missed out on that one lesson too.

The world was filled with idiots, Draco longed to do something painful to the idiotic toady but remained calm. He was rewarded for his efforts.

"And tell the whole world of our standing in the war?" Liam Warrington, a seventh-year Prefect, drawled and Draco raised an eyebrow discreetly. Intelligent blue eyes matched gaze with his own grey orbs and Draco understood. Yates spluttered but said nothing else.

Draco was sure of Blaise, Pansy, Vincent and Gregory, for they had sworn loyalty to him alone. However, the fate of Slytherin's first step towards liberation from the Dark Lord would lie in the hands of the seventh-and-sixth years and it was his duty to ensure just that.

"Your opinions?"

In the end, everyone except for Yates and two other fifth-years who were his circle of friends agreed to attend the upcoming Defense Association meeting. Relief could be seen in some of the older Slytherins' faces. Draco smiled inwardly; the Dark Lord's supporters in the younger generation were thinning and he would make sure that by the end of the year, there would be none.

Draco did not have to do it but it was for the sake of his House and the futures of all his fellow Snakes.

That would mean that the first thing on his agenda was the elimination of Yates and his friends; Draco would take care to ensure of an ugly, completely unrecoverable destruction of their reputations and status amongst the Slytherins and the school. Draco inclined his head elegantly and smiled politely at his peers and fellow Slytherins; the Snakes knew a dismissal when they saw one and they cleared out of the common room quickly. Soon enough, the icily handsome blond was the only one in the tastefully decorated room. Draco stared into the emerald green of the Slytherin banner and his metallic gaze hardened.

Voldemort will rue the day he expected Draco Malfoy to be his loyal scum of a Death Eater and consort.

--------------------------------

The week rolled by quickly and soon it was Saturday. Along with Severus, Devon was asked to provide assistance and guidance in the up and coming Defense Association session. Both had agreed without hesitation after the pair revealed their plans for the student body.

Dumbledore had kindly allowed the Defense Association to make use of the old dueling classroom. Harry and Hermione were glad that they didn't have to use the Room of Requirement for the meetings, because that was for their more secretive sessions.

The Great Hall was now an amazingly spacious dueling theater complete with seats for the spectators with a large warded area for practicing and an interesting Japanese-style dojo. Severus, Harry and Hermione were amazed with the area; they had never known that such a place existed within the castle. Albus merely smiled with twinkling blue eyes and said, "Well, this shows how much a thought counts."

Devon revealed a small smile as she nodded. Albus had awakened fond memories within the blonde woman as she recalled the times spent dueling in the modified Great Hall with her professors.

The pair of sixth-years spent an hour setting up their new classroom. At eight, the students started trickling in with awe written clearly on their faces as they walked into the new and improved Great Hall.

Hermione directed the students to the arena seats and the students immediately sat with their Houses. The pretty brunette smiled grimly inwardly; some habits were just hard to break. By half-past eight, most of the school was in the Great Hall and Harry walked into the middle of the arena.

"Thank you for coming. As you know, this is the Defense Association. With the permission of Professor Dumbledore, the DA will be conducted thrice a week, on Wednesdays at half-past eight till ten at night; Saturdays on half-past eight to ten in the morning; and Sunday from half-past three to five in the afternoon. Attendance is optional; however, the teachers are aware of the DA meetings and will give homework accordingly to accommodate. Only if you're a member of the DA. Here, only the fourth-years and above will be doing the real dueling; the first-to-third years will be studying under some older tutors. Don't worry, they're all qualified, we wouldn't want you failing," that warranted a chorus of laughter, which died down quickly and Hermione continued.

"However, they'll be doing some dueling from time to time. We understand the need for experience. Students of all Houses are welcome and encouraged to participate, and negative remarks about other Houses are unwelcome because everyone will be in groups that will have at least one member of another House. There will be consequences if we find anyone guilty of promoting house rivalries. Professors Snape and Maxwell are here to help with the dueling aspects of the association." The students' gazes fell on the two professors leaning casually against the wall; they made quite a striking contrast.

"To begin with," Hermione took over, "we would like you to register with Lavender and Parvati over at the table there," the pair of girls waved gaily when Hermione pointed at the table, "and you will be given a coin, its colour depends on your standings after the tournament, or a ring that will remind you of the next meetings. As you sign up for the warm-up tournament, you will also sign the Oath. Thank you again for coming; I hope it'll be a great experience for you all."

After the preliminary stage of registration, the students were split into groups and then the tournament started, beginning from the youngest year. The event was Ginny's idea to gauge each member's ability and then group them. The sixth-and seventh-years tournament was last and everyone was eagerly waiting for the highly promising show.

Gareth Aston, a Slytherin first-year, won his category and was showered with praise from his year-mates. Even the finalist, a Gryffindor girl by the name of Rebecca Johnston, congratulated him sincerely. Albus watched with interest as the headmaster was settled in a seat in the stands after he expressed a wish to observe.

For the second-year tournaments, a Hufflepuff, Helen Elson, emerged as the winner after she shot a discreet disarming spell at her opponent, Georgia Buffet, a Slytherin girl. Congratulatory words were exchanged all around.

A Gryffindor, Philip Preston, won by a small margin when his tickling charm hit his opponent, a Ravenclaw boy, Michael Chang, with pure luck. Ravenclaw won the fourth-year's category when Lena Lewis's Stunner hit her Slytherin opponent, Jonathan St. Clair, squarely in the chest after a few clever maneuvers. It was an exciting match.

Ginny, to no one's surprise, emerged winner for the fifth-year category after defeating Luna, who was the surprise finalist. She requested to be entered in the sixth- and seventh-year category; Harry agreed because her level was closer to his year group anyways.

Harry and Hermione did not enter the tournament as well as Draco, who declined, stating that it would be pointless to enter without Harry as an opponent. Ginny came out the winner after an entertaining duel with Blaise Zabini, a seventh-year Slytherin, and after the boy was released from the Stunner, he bestowed a kiss on to the petite redheaded girl's pale, smooth hand. Ginny raised a subtle eyebrow but curtseyed all the same; Hermione noticed the glint of interest and respect in the Italian teenager's hooded amber eyes.

Suddenly, Hermione's magical watch played a little tune and she looked at the time. It was already half-past ten and she could see a few of the younger students yawning and sporting tired slouches. Smiling, the brunette witch made one last announcement for the day.

"Thank you for coming; it has been a very successful first meeting. Groups will be announced before the next meeting so look out for fliers, and you will be given either a coin or a ring on your way out. See you all on the following Wednesday, which is the official first meeting of the DA. Good night."

As the students trickled out, smiles and words of praise and encouragement were offered; when they were alone, Hermione and Harry shared a grin. The whole thing went smoothly; it was a great success and both teenagers were extremely satisfied. Draco even managed to slip Hermione a discreet smile on the way out of the modified Great Hall. Professor Maxwell gave the pair a knowing smile before excusing herself and Severus nodded on his way out. Hermione shot the dour man a brilliant grin, causing a small infusion of red around the usually sallow man's high cheekbones. Harry smiled secretively but said nothing.

"One small step for Hogwarts, one giant leap for the resistance," the Muggleborn chimed said as she linked her arm around her friend's as they made their way back to the private quarters which they shared over the summer. Harry laughed, getting the little quip.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, when were we supposed to meet up with the twins?" Hermione shot her best friend a wry smile before answering.

"This Hogsmeade weekend."

Harry grinned. "What would I do without you?"

"Thank God we'll never know."

--------------------------------

In the reconstructed Department of Mysteries, something was stirring.

Tendrils of silvery magic danced, its movements elegant and deliberate and then it settled for a spiraling motion. Finally there was a small burst of soft light and then it was a glow. In the midst of the magical working laid a perfect globe. Small, spindly writing floated in the kaleidoscope of mercurial colours.

_**A Circle of Nine around One who controls Serpents  
The First, an unwise Sage  
The Second, a Knight who is not White  
The Third, an Acolyte who kills  
The Fourth, a Blind who Sees  
The Fifth, a Mentor who does not teach  
The Sixth, a new Man  
The Seventh, a Lady of Flames and Shadows  
The Eighth, the Moon's Prisoner  
The Ninth, a Rainbow of Colours  
Thrice obstructed, thrice thwarted and thrice defeated,  
There are twenty-seven moons till the end  
The World's Fate rests on either's shoulders  
As He is Supported by the Circle**_

A door opened, letting some artificial yellow light in. A rustle of fabric and a light sound of walking were the only things heard in the sealed-off room. The hooded person reached the shelves where the new prophecies were formed and into the third level where the mist around a new ball barely cleared. Holding the crystal orb in a pale hand, blue eyes blinked and then a sigh bounced off the walls.

"Great, a 'double slot.' Rosenkreuz is going to be happy to hear about it."

--------------------------------

TBC…

Sorry for the delayed post! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Chapters will be slow because it's my last year at High School, so please bear with me! I'm not going to abandon anything! On a sadder note, my beta for The Black Lord's Rising has parted ways with me, poor Anglachel just has way too much work with college and the elections that just recently ended. We parted peacefully and now I'm looking for one :S if anyone is interested or have a recommendation - PLEASE contact me through a PM or even through reviews :) THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING!

Cheers,  
J.a.S


	6. Chapter 6

**On the Edge of War**

---------------------------------

As prophesized, Harry's going to save the world. But nobody expected Harry to play by his own rules. Ministry and idiots be damned, Voldemort will be crushed his way. And along the way, our Savior finds love in the most unexpected places. HD, RevoluntionFic.

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Romance, Drama and Suspense  
**Rating: **M for sex, violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Slash, slight Ron bashing. **  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Beta: **Many thanks to Dray for editing this piece!

--------------------------------

VI: The Mischief Begins 

The first month of school went smoothly as the students settled comfortably in. Soon, Hogwarts was bustling with activities, both normal and secretive. Harry and Hermione were busy with corresponding with the Goblins, the DA and the resistance while Draco had his hands full with the duties that came with the Malfoy Lord title and his gradual steering of Slytherins to the Light side.

Hogsmeade weekend came as a relief as the older students went out for a stretch while the younger years had a rare chance of having the castle to themselves. Harry and Hermione shared an enjoyable moment at Honeydukes and, after picking out their favourite chocolates and sweets, they then went on to their real destination — Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Why, it is our esteemed brother in mischief —" Fred started.

"— and the prettiest witch of Hogwarts!" and George finished his twin's sentence, causing Harry to chuckle and Hermione to blush. Then the twins sobered and they ushered the pair of Hogwarts students into their workshop.

"So, what's on?" Fred's mischievous smile grew but George remained serious. The pair really knew how to use theatrics. Hermione conjured two pieces of parchment and handed them to Fred and George. As the twins read them, their blue eyes just got bigger.

It was their contracts.

"Fuck yeah!" Fred then proceeded to jump on Hermione and hugged her hard, and gave an equally crushing one to Harry.

"Holy shit."

"Where… where did all the money come from? Ten million worth of funding? Ten laboratories? Unlimited ingredients and equipment?" Hermione smirked and then pointed at her best friend. Fred and George looked at each other and shared a diabolical laugh.

"We're going to blast those Death Eaters' arses so hard that they're gonna have to sit on the back of their eyes!" Hermione giggled. George sobered while Fred was dreaming of the personal laborator_ies_ in Safe Haven.

"We need to know that our explosives and other war items will be used accordingly; I don't want to see a prototype of ours in a Death Eater's hand."

Harry's green eyes turned determined as he nodded. "You have our word."

George nodded and then his rakishly handsome face split into a large grin.

"We'll win this war one way or another."

--------------------------------

After the meeting with the twins, the pair of friends portkeyed to Diagon Alley with the permission from Dumbledore. Their first stop was Flourish & Blotts.

By the time the pair had finished selecting the texts in popular bookshop, they had thirteen new books on potions, offensive magic and warding, the political histories of different magical species, and offensive charms and Transfiguration. And in the apothecary, Harry and Hermione had bought a practical quantity of every single ingredient available, some more than the others because its potential increased usage; and finally the shopkeeper also threw in a top-quality Potions master travel kit in for three quarters its usual price. At that moment, he had spent a whopping four thousand galleons but it was money well spent. The pair was about to head to the tailor's before something interesting caught Harry's attention.

It was a small second-hand bookstore which held a reasonable but impressive selection of old texts, especially the old potions and historical texts. Approaching the cashier, he asked politely,

"Hello, Sir. How much would it be if I were to buy every single book in this shop?" The old man's eyes glimmered knowingly. Hermione just busied herself with staring at the collection. It was her type of heaven.

"Ahh, it's not every day that you see a young wizard who appreciates good literature." Harry chuckled when the old wizard winked at him slyly.

"That would be ten galleons per book and there are approximately five hundred books or so, I guess it would be five thousand galleons. I'll throw in my great-great-great grandfather's personal collection; I am his last living descendent and it would be a waste to see the collection go unused. What do you say?" Harry nodded and Hermione's eyes shone brightly with approval.

"Perfect, make it six thousand in total and please send it to Gringotts; just tell give them the account number on this card and they will take care of the rest." The old man's blue eyes twinkled as he smiled his agreement, gladly accepting Harry's Gringotts card. Three minutes later, Harry was the happy owner of five hundred and a little more books.

"Have a good day, Sir." Harry smiled and left the shop, putting up his hood once more. The old man's blue eyes twinkled even brighter.

Next came the shopping for necessary accessories. Harry walked into Madison's Finest Tailoring with Hermione.

"Good morning, Sir. What can I help you with?" The shop's very own owner, Thierry Madison, had just opened the store and was not expecting any customers until early afternoon; it was only nine in the morning. Both Harry and Hermione removed their hoods and the tailor widened his eyes slightly and nodded, maintaining his professionalism. The middle-aged man looked at the Saviour of the Wizarding World expectantly.

"I would like to have a look at the selection of battle robes you have, and perhaps the selection of cloth as well." Thierry nodded brusquely and went to get his catalogue while the pair perused the collection on display. When he returned, he got Harry and Hermione to touch the fabric samples, and both the teenagers agreed on the light, silky-yet-durable cloth from the pile.

"What type of silk is this?" Thierry widened his eyes yet again; Harry had chosen the most expensive cloth in the market.

"Material spun from the finest Acromantula silk." Harry nodded, and then asked for the owner to elaborate.

"Tell me what this material can do as a battle robe."

"Acromantula silk is stronger and more durable than steel on a weight basis, plus the material's magical nature would provide a natural but not high level of protection against spells; however, the material's reason for being very expensive is because the silk easily allows spells to be molded into the garment, thus creating a powerful armour with the right spells, and it is a much-desired War recommendation." Harry nodded.

"I would like to see the selection of styles."

Thierry nodded and left the pair again, only to return with his designs. Harry and Hermione looked through the selections and then shared a few words. The young man turned to the tailor with a glimmer of seriousness shining in his brilliant emerald gaze as he wandlessly erected a privacy ward. Thierry widened his eyes as he saw the runic etchings of the spell through his Rune-Sight.

"Master Madison, I think the designs are excellent. How do you feel about working for me to outfit an army of five thousand?"

The tailor gaped before nodding mutely.

"Excellent, we will start work in two months. You will be contacted and hired officially by Safe Haven. We would need a Wizard's Oath from you and perhaps it's time for your shop to have a few more assistants; I would imagine it would be rather difficult to outfit five thousand people on your own, wouldn't it?"

Thierry could do nothing but nod.

--------------------------------

"Uncle Severus."

"Devon."

The pair of professors faced each other in the dungeon's dueling facility, both dressed in simple training garbs.

It had been a decade since Severus last saw Devon; she disappeared the night she graduated from Hogwarts while under the guise of Ava Sunderland. He occasionally got rare letters assuring him of her safety and presents for Christmas of rare potion ingredients but that was it.

He knew that she was part of the war effort but her line of work was even more obscure than his. Not even Dumbledore knew the complete story.

Now at twenty-seven, the young woman was no longer the intelligent teenage girl he knew to have walked the hallowed halls of Hogwarts once. The Devon now was a hardened veteran of the war that had introduced many to the darker side of human nature.

"The last time I tried dueling with you, it ended with me on my sore behind and nursing a sore ego." The young woman reminisced and gave the man a half-smile, lighting up her beautiful face. Severus was struck with how much the young woman looked like another person he knew.

Severus inclined his head graciously; he was an expert dueler and he knew it. "Shall we?"

Grey eyes sparkled and Severus could see a little of the Devon of the old surfacing — the girl who loved dueling and Quidditch, and spent most of her weekends in her uncle's workshop brewing potions and dueling. Now she was an adult and a colleague at work. Both bowed and then wands were whipped up immediately. Severus fired the first spell, a simple but effective Expelliarmus, while Devon sidestepped fluidly to avoid the spell before shooting a light purple spell. Neither spoke a word for they had mastered the art of wordless casting.

The firing of spells lasted for another hour as both ducked, rolled, sidestepped, rebounded and reacted. His senses were heightened to the point where Severus was aware of the single droplet of sweat making its way down the left side of his face. Devon breathed in deeply; both duelers were tired but they needed a winner.

Severus had the definite edge as he just blasted Devon's wand out of her hand with a disarming spell.

"_Sectumsempra!" _Severus bellowed, putting most of his power into the powerful cutting spell. Then he widened his eyes; Devon did not erect a shield, the usual reaction to his particular spell, but instead bodily grabbed a table and threw it in the direction of the spell. The spell connected with the furniture and blasted it into smithereens. In the flurry of splinters and broken wood pieces, Devon shot towards Severus and punched the man in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her opponent. Pinning Severus with her body, Devon flicked her wrist and a silver dagger slid smoothly into her grasp.

With a dagger digging into his throat, Severus managed a smirk and rasped, "I yield."

Devon gave the older man a smirk of her own and released her first mentor. Severus stood up and then bowed. When he straightened himself, a sparkle of pride and respect shone in his eyes and in an amused voice, said, "You've finally surpassed me."

--------------------------------

_We have another meeting at the R.o.R. at 10:30 tonight. See you later. _

_Hermione. _

Draco watched the missive self-destruct in a pretty burst of harmless pink flames, leaving nothing of the parchment behind. The meeting would mean that he would have to face Harry but he was not ready for that. Draco's thoughts on the handsome brunet were conflicted but he knew that Harry was aware of the attraction Draco had for him. A flashback from the morning of their first day of school and the last day Draco spent in the summer abode revived itself.

"_I… I just want you to know that I've found a good friend in you and… and that I am interested in keeping you as a friend__.__" _

"_Over the past two months, I've gotten to know you much better and the Draco of the past is no longer of consequence to me. I like you and if given the chance, maybe even something more serious." _

What did Harry mean by _'something more serious'_? Was he truly willing to open his heart to the son of a Death Eater? Draco sighed and ran his hand down his face. These feelings for the Boy-Who-Lived were really eating into him. Even though Hermione's words rang quite true, could it really be possible for both of them to put away all differences and come together?

What about—

A light knock on his door signaled the arrival of his friends. Draco nodded at his portrait guardian, a dragon, which bowed respectfully and swung open to reveal four figures.

Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe — four of his closest friends from the cradle — walked into the tastefully decorated room.

"Hey, Dray." Pansy, a pretty blonde girl with sparkling sapphire-coloured eyes, dropped a kiss on Draco's alabaster cheek. The blond boy returned the kiss and then Pansy frowned slightly when she saw her best friend's turmoil in his eyes. The Slytherin girl shared a worried glance with Blaise, who shrugged slightly.

The message from the shrug was: _It's not our business to pry; he'll tell us when he's ready. _

"Excuse my bluntness, but why are we here?" Blaise, an attractive wizard whose Mediterranean lineage showed clearly in his wavy black hair, amber eyes and tanned skin, asked. Draco smiled slightly and shook his head before waving his wand to erect a powerful privacy spell. The four Slytherins shared a glance but said nothing.

"Everyone heard that I spent the summer brewing potions with my godfather, but the truth is I didn't spend the summer in Professor Snape's place, although I did spend the entire summer apprenticing under him. I was here, in Hogwarts." His friends shared bewildered looks.

"And I heard the Dark Lord's interested in me. It's been said that he wants me as his Consort." Draco paused to allow the information to sink in.

"I don't really fancy being Voldemort's consort; I'm not really into bestiality." Draco's attempt at humour failed horribly as all four of his friends turned deathly pale.

"The Dark Lord wants you as his Consort?" Pansy whispered painfully with impossibly wide eyes while the three males grimaced disgustedly. Everyone in the room was fine with homosexuality, seeing that Blaise was bisexual, Pansy's sister just bonded with her female partner and Vince and Greg were seeing each other, but the idea of the Dark Lord wanting anyone, let alone Draco, was just too horrible to dwell upon.

Draco nodded and elaborated, "Apparently it was Lucius who offered me as a possible candidate."

Pansy gasped and the boys shook their heads; Lucius had gone too far.

"That's why I'm switching sides and I'm offering all of you the choice to either stay or go. If you choose to leave this room now, I'll have to Obliviate you; and when we meet on the battlefield, I will not show mercy."

"I'm in." Vincent softly but clearly voiced his resolute decision to stand by his friend and Gregory nodded his agreement.

Blaise shrugged but there was a steely determination in the amber eyes, "My side's on which you're standing."

"We'll bring down the sick bastard together; let's teach him to mess with one of us." Maliciousness and hatred sparkled in the azure orbs of the petite, curvaceous blonde, making her look like a hellish Nymph. Even though he did not voice it, his friends knew that Draco was touched as his molten grey eyes conveyed the depth of his gratitude as he nodded mutely.

"So what are your plans?"

"I'm legally emancipated and I'm joining forces with Harry." Pansy's eyes narrowed slightly at the first name while the rest were oblivious to the slip of the tongue.

"Too long has Slytherin been despised and misunderstood; it's time for us to redeem ourselves, to regain the respect that we, as a House, used to have." Draco received solemn nods and he continued, "By the end of December, we have to steer the entire House away from Voldemort. I've started by requiring everyone to attend the DA but there are a detrimental few I want annihilated. Check out Warrington; he might turn out to be interesting."

"I'm on it." Blaise gave his blond friend a two-fingered salute.

"Vince, Greg, I want you to make sure that there will be no more hazing of the younger years." Draco received twin nods from his physically impressive friends-cum-bodyguards.

"Pans, I would like you to keep an ear out for any gossip."

The girl giggled and winked, "Sure!"

"Alright, it's getting late. I'll see you all tomorrow morning. Goodnight." The boys left but Pansy stayed behind. She smiled fondly and made a move to envelop her friend in a warm embrace. The blond boy stiffened and then relaxed. Pansy released her hold and tried to look into her friend's eyes, but Draco continuously averted his gaze.

"What's wrong, Dray?"

"Nothing. Things have been hectic lately but everything is going as planned." Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Complaining?" the girl said disbelievingly. "The Draco that I know would never. Come on, Dray, I know something's wrong. And since when were you on a first-name basis with Potter?"

Draco stiffened again and this time, it was enough information for the girl to catch on. She gasped and made her conclusion known.

"You're in love with him!"

The Malfoy flinched as if slapped and Pansy softened. "Dray, this isn't as bad as you think it is."

Draco looked away and shook his head. "Yes it is, because that's all I can think about."

The girl sighed. "Then why don't you do something about it?"

"I cannot afford to do so. There's a war brewing and there's no time for such frivolities. Being friends will be enough for me." Pansy shook her head sadly.

"Who said so? Draco, you're only seventeen! All you have is time!" Draco's eyes hardened and he denied coolly.

"Not when you're me."

Pansy's heart went out to her friend. Denial was cute but not when it was bordering serious angst. The girl tried again. "Look, Dray, I know there's going to be a war soon but it is pointless moping half the time when you can have him! The Draco of the old would have snapped him up in seconds. Even if he was straight, you would have turned him gay for you."

"Then you'll be disappointed that I'm not the Draco of the old anymore. Things change and so do people. I have priorities now that don't involve emotions of the heart and in such times, love is dangerous. I don't want to drag anyone down with me."

"But, Dray—"

"Enough, you won't change a thing by telling me otherwise. My mind is set and nothing can change it. You're just wasting your time. I will not act on my feelings and that's final."

Pansy stared at Draco with wounded eyes but the boy stood his ground. His eyes, closed off to emotion, were an icy grey. "Now if you would please excuse me, for I have an appointment. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

The portrait door shut with a soft click.

She suddenly understood the depth of the love her friend harboured for the other boy — it was deep enough for him to have such a fear of rejection. Pansy suddenly gasped as she realized something and then she sighed, sympathy pooling into her azure eyes.

"Oh, Draco."

Draco did not think that he deserved Harry and it was killing him.

--------------------------------

Draco walked briskly but silently to the Room of Requirement where he was supposed to meet up with Harry and Hermione to discuss the finer points of the operation.

Harry.

The person that he desired but would never obtain. His was an ill-fated love; nothing would ever come out of it. As he stood outside the tall arched door to the room, Draco straightened himself and smoothed his immaculate black robes.

He had promised professionalism and he was a man of his word. Draco knocked three times and the door opened to reveal Hermione. The brunette witch smiled and invited the blond wizard in. She promptly hugged the Slytherin ally but frowned when she did not like what she saw after searching his face.

"Is everything alright?"

Draco gave her a smile and nodded but Hermione did not buy it despite nodding and allowing it to slide. The blond boy slid into a seat that was directly opposite Harry and Hermione was saddened to see Draco stiffen when he realised that.

"Hello, Draco." Harry's greeting got him a curt nod and the green eyes dulled slightly, but there was nothing that could be done or said.

"Well, since everyone's here, I suggest we start the meeting." There were four seated around the round table that the room had seen fit to provide. Ginny was the newcomer and she had no qualms about the Slytherin who sat beside her.

"The DA was a success; almost everyone attended. I was surprised by the Slytherin turnout. Great job, Draco." Hermione smiled and she got a cool inclination of the head in response.

"Support for Voldemort in Slytherin was not as widespread as we first thought it to be. It was relatively easy for me to get them attend the DA; the younger years enjoyed the interaction between Houses. There are a few weeds that need to be pulled out but that will be dealt with quickly and efficiently; I'm already working on it. How's Safe Haven coming along?"

"Most have already accepted. We're just waiting for Professor Lupin and a couple more specialists that we've contacted, and we're also waiting on the construction to finish." Draco nodded. Ginny's eyes shone with interest as she observed the interaction between the two boys — Harry kept staring at Draco while Draco kept avoiding eye contact with Harry. The flame-haired girl felt her lips curl upwards slightly at the blatant attraction both boys had for each other.

"_They're wasting their time,"_ Tom's pleasant baritone rang out in the redhead's mind; Ginny could not agree more.

Hermione noticed too but, unlike Ginny, she was rather worried and not amused. If it was possible, it seemed as if Draco was even more closed off to Harry. The intelligent girl frowned slightly as she continued to observe.

Harry was disappointed as the other boy persisted in avoiding meeting his eyes; when he saw Draco's eyes, they were an arctic, hard metal that revealed nothing. The words he uttered were businesslike and brusque.

It was as if the Malfoy mask was back on again.

The confrontation he had with Draco a month ago kept playing in his mind in an infinite loop. Harry hinted at being interested in becoming an item with Draco.

"_Over the past two months, I've gotten to know you much better and the Draco of the past is no longer of consequence to me. I like you and if given the chance, maybe even something more serious." _

Harry was admittedly crushed when Draco expressed a wish for some space.

"_My thoughts are really jumbled right now and I am a little disoriented. I wish to keep a temporary distance between us so that I can sort through my problems. You're a good friend but I just need to think things out. Everything's really confusing but that's just personal. You can be sure of my professionalism when it comes to the war and revolution efforts__."_

The blond boy had been on his mind for most of the day; Harry just could not get Draco out of his head and it was seriously frustrating him.

"On another note, Blaise, Pansy, Vincent and Gregory are aware of my defection. They are willing to stand with me; you can be assured of their loyalty." This time, Draco held Harry's gaze as he challenged the Gryffindor boy to suggest anything otherwise.

His hopes for an objection were dashed because Harry merely nodded and said, "Your word is all we need."

All the fight in Draco left as he relaxed, looked away and nodded. Hermione was really worried right then because Draco was not behaving his usual self.

What happened to the Draco of the summer?

"I have to get back now or I will be missed and things will get suspicious. I cannot afford that now. Goodnight." Stiffly formal, the pureblooded boy bade a polite farewell and made his way out of the Room. Harry's eyes dulled even more but he did not say anything against Draco leaving. Hermione wanted to kick her best friend while Ginny observed.

The portrait door clicked shut and Harry closed his eyes in frustration. He would have to take a stroll by the Lake to clear his mind.

It also did not help that Hermione was glaring at him for all she was worth.

--------------------------------

Draco lied.

He did not go straight back to the Slytherin Dungeons; he was the Slytherin Prince — nobody would dare question him and the Snakes were a smart bunch; they would not risk their necks prying into other's business, especially if it involved him. They liked and understood privacy.

Instead, Draco went for a walk by the Black Lake in an attempt to clear his mind. The meeting was a disaster for him; he had put on what he liked to call the 'Malfoy mask' and he felt just like Lucius.

When he reached the Lake, he was lucky because there was no one else. He could have his peace at last.

The night was breathtakingl with an almost full moon that shone softly and bathed almost everything in a pale, ethereal light. It also reflected beautifully on the Lake's shimmering surface. Draco felt almost at ease as he strolled slowly down the path of the lake. The soothing breeze caressed his cheeks; he took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"It's only the first month of school and already everything regarding him is going downhill. Why can't I get Harry out of my mind?" Draco stared at the moon, as if hoping for an answer. Only the faint, rhythmic chirps of the cicada met his ears; he sighed and continued his stroll.

Draco knew that he was in for it because he sincerely wanted to know Harry. All his previous relationships were ascetically based. Granted that Harry was extremely attractive but he actually wanted more than just that.

He wanted everything.

Draco sighed again. Was he really ready to try? For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy was unsure about his next steps. Suddenly, words from his mother resounded in his head.

"_With your father in prison, the world's yours__.__"_

Could this be true? Could his mother be right?

"_You'll never know until you try and something as magnificent as this cannot be overlooked. Take a chance and just go with the flow."_

Could Hermione be correct?

"_Look, Dray, I know there's going to be a war soon but it is pointless moping half the time when you can have him!"_ Pansy's words hit him with the force of a high-speed bludger.

Draco clenched his fists, squeezed his eyes shut and breathed out harshly.

No.

He would keep his feelings to himself because his happiness was secondary. The war was more important. They needed to win the war and there was no need for more complications. He would be by Harry's side as a friend and comrade.

It was enough for him.

--------------------------------

Hermione sighed inwardly as she made her way back to the Gryffindor dormitories. The tension between Harry and Draco was at its height at the meeting she just ended. The witch could feel a headache coming. Suddenly a cold draft blew past her and she shivered. Frowning, Hermione realized that it was just two months after the summer; autumn had yet to arrive.

Her hand slid into the pocket where her wand was kept. Hermione's fingers tightened over the smooth length as she continued walking cautiously towards her room.

Without anyone accompanying her, Hermione felt the fear building as her strides lengthened and she held her packet of notes and quills closer to her chest. Walking in the night along the darkened corridors of Hogwarts was not something she particularly enjoyed, but the current atmosphere just made every single strand of hair on her body stiffen and stand.

All of a sudden, footsteps were heard and when Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, the girl whipped around and had her wand pointing straight at the person in front her.

Green eyes blinked curiously.

"Mione, are you feeling alright?"

Hermione lowered her wand, took a deep breath and laughed weakly as she nodded. "I'm alright, Harry, it's just… nevermind. It's probably just my mind playing tricks on me. I though there was someone… just leave it… I'm alright."

Despite her reassurances, her friend did not look at all convinced but Harry decided to drop it when he changed the topic. "Here—" the tall boy handed her a yellowed piece of parchment with a golden crest of a weighing scale and golden battleaxe she recognized as the goblins' insignia, "—I forgot to give this to you just now at the meeting."

Hermione skimmed and scanned the parchment and nodded; it was an official document the goblins sent Harry to formalize their alliance.

"Harry! This is a very important document; you can't be showing this to everyone!"

Harry grinned. "Don't worry, it's charmed for four pairs of eyes — yours, mine, Zorach and… Draco's…" Hermione's heart went out to her friend as his eyes dulled and his smile dropped slightly at the mention of the other boy's name. He had gotten it bad; even the mere mention of the Slytherin's name would bring forth such a reaction… Hermione hoped that everything would be resolved between them before the Final Battle broke out.

"Wow, this is great. I can't believe the goblins were so quick to give us their support. I thought they would be a little more reserved." Hermione looked at the document with something akin to wonderment while Harry shrugged.

"I think they're just waiting for someone to help them and see them as equals. It's not that hard; they're smart — even smarter than us — with feelings and a structured society. What difference does it make? Humans and goblins? We just have different genetic make-ups; both species are psyche equals."

"Harry, I think you're ready." Hermione shot her best friend a warm smile and Harry quirked his lips.

"Even if I wasn't, I would still have to look like I was, wouldn't I?"

The girl gave her friend a sympathetic smile; it was tiring to be the one whom everyone looked towards to save the world. "So which species are we going to contact next?"

"Make that an issue to talk about in our next meeting." Hermione nodded and then Harry looked at his watch.

"You were going back to the Tower?"

Hermione nodded and asked, "What about you?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah, I don't think I'll be welcomed. Besides, I've grown to like our summer apartment better." The boy attempted a smile that came out rather feeble. Hermione nodded again.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the Tower." The girl smiled and the pair spent the time walking back to the portrait of the Fat Lady in companionable silence. They reached the entrance in no time and Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek to thank him before going in.

"Goodnight."

"Oh," Harry started, "before I forget, I meant to ask you to check out the antique book collection I got today, want to do it after dinner tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, the portrait door closed behind her. The Fat Lady looked on with a smile, "Hello, I haven't seen you go in in a while, is everything alright?"

Harry shot the portrait guardian a boyish grin, causing the painting to giggle and blush like a school girl, "Of course it is, thank you for caring. Have a good night." The boy turned around and walked back to the east-wing of the castle.

--------------------------------

Bloodless knuckles stood out starkly against the black robes as a fist clenched tightly around a fistful of robe.

A pair of blue eyes narrowed with hatred as he witnessed the girl standing her tip-toes to give the boy a kiss.

"Whore."

Hermione Granger shall pay for her betrayal.

--------------------------------

TBC….

Hope you enjoyed it!

Cheers,  
J.a.S


	7. Chapter 7

**On the Edge of War**

--------------------------------

In a bid to prove Draco's loyalty, Dumbledore does the unthinkable: Putting Harry and Draco together as roommates. Everyone thought for the worst. Little did they know that Draco would bring out a side of Harry nobody has ever seen before and vice-versa. HPDM

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Romance, Drama and Suspense  
**Rating: **M for sex, violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Slash, slight Ron bashing. **  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Beta: **Many thanks to Dray for editing this piece!

--------------------------------

VII: A Quintet

Harry blinked as he saw someone sitting against the wall outside his rooms. Quickening his steps, the young man recognized Neville Longbottom when he got close enough. Despondent and miserable, the other boy painted a pitiful picture with the bowed head and hooded eyes half-hidden by his bangs.

"Neville? Are you all right?"

"No. I got kicked out of Gryffindor Tower by Ron so I don't have a place to stay now." Harry sighed and helped Neville stand.

"You can stay with me, I have more than enough rooms to spare, one more can't hurt; and I'll tell the house elves to bring your things down."

With gratitude and relief shining in his eyes, Neville nodded and followed the taller young man into the rooms. Once both boys were in the lounge, Neville expressed his awe. Dobby appeared immediately after Harry pressed a small button on the wall closest to the portrait door.

"Master Harry, what can Dobby do for you?"

Dobby was still the same elf but he wore a clean white toga with the red and gold Potter Crest. He bowed respectfully to Neville.

"Hi, Dobby. Could you please help me get Neville's things down and into that room?"

"I is going now to do right away."

"Thank you, Dobby."

"You're welcome, Master Harry." With another respectful bow to both young men, the diminutive elf disappeared with a loud crack.

"Thanks, Harry. This means a lot to me."

Harry grinned and shrugged. "Hey, what are friends for? Besides, it's the least I can do for you after how you watched my back last summer. That room on the left will be yours." Neville nodded again and then Harry's magical watch beeped. The young man looked at his time-telling device and then a small smile played on his lips.

"Hey, Neville. How interested are you in joining me for a little exercise?"

Neville figured what the heck and nodded. The small smile grew wider and Harry nodded. "Come on, then. They're waiting."

The pair walked for a few minutes before reaching their destination: A small room that Neville was sure he had never noticed before despite being in plain view.

After the password, Harry led Neville into a room not unlike the Room of Requirement. It was in there where his gaze met with the sight of Professors Snape and Maxwell, along with Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey, Harry. Oh! Hi, Neville!" Hermione beamed and welcomed the newcomer.

"Good afternoon, Professor Maxwell," and hesitantly, "… Professor Snape." The blonde DADA professor sent the young man a half-smile while the Potions Master inclined his head. Neville looked on with wonder; there was no hint of derisiveness in the black eyes of the Potions teacher!

"Alright, let's not waste any more time. Start stretching. Neville, come with me. You'll do a little more observing today, but you still have to stretch."

The meek boy nodded and got down to the stretching. When everyone was done, Devon called on Neville. "Come here and sit beside me; they're starting to duel. Harry, you're dueling with Professor Snape; and Hermione, pair up with Ginny. You girls are up first."

Devon raised her arms and erected barriers as the girls faced each other. Ginny had a confident smirk while Hermione's face was the epitome of focus.

"You may begin."

The girls then bowed, turned and walked three steps in the opposite directions before twisting immediately after the third count and started firing spells. Flashes of magenta, azure, dark green, yellow and white were part of the exhibition of skill, agility, and wits. Neville had never seen such a display by students his age — and they were also girls. If this duel was doing anything to Neville, it would be dispelling his former, slightly chauvinistic views on gender. The duel lasted for half an hour before Devon saw fit to end it. Both girls were panting and flushed but they obviously enjoyed it by the looks of their gleaming eyes and satisfied, if not tired, smiles.

"Alright, enough. Ginny, watch that cockiness of yours and don't use such power-consuming spells. Where did you learn that spell? I want to know." Ginny's eyes glittered and Devon narrowed her eyes slightly, but then she turned to face the other witch. "Hermione, you're still too slow — work on improving that with those workouts I showed you that will help improve your agility. Nice variety of spells but that's not the only thing you can use to duel. Good work, both of you, and think on what I just said. Harry, Severus."

Both the males did not even wait for the signal to start before they initiated the barrage of spells and tactics. It was another spectacular match between mentor and apprentice. There was more movement in this duel as Harry favored sidestepping spells rather than meeting them and Severus matched his younger opponent's agility and speed easily with his expertise in hexes.

Neville stared. Somewhat disheartened, the boy slouched slightly. Devon caught the subtle change and whispered, "Don't worry; you'll be at the same level in no time. I promise you that if you worked as hard as you did during fencing."

Something clicked as the teenager recognized the grey eyes and Neville widened his eyes and whispered, "Miss Ava?"

Devon's eyes sparkled as she put a long finger to her rose-pink lips. "It's a secret between us."

The boy smiled softly and nodded before resuming observing. He took great care in examining the techniques, steps and maneuvers. The woman beside him wore a secret smile as she watched her newest student's bright, determined eyes.

She would make an expert dueler out of him just yet.

--------------------------------

"Dray." The blond Slytherin looked up from his tome of spells at his name and his grey eyes met his female best friend's.

"I need to talk to you." The intense look within her eyes conveyed the need for privacy. Draco stood up and nodded.

"Let's retire to my rooms."

He slid his arm around the curvaceous Slytherin girl's waist as per normal and retreated into the Malfoy's room. No one suspected anything. Once the pair got into the room, Draco put down his materials and turned to face the slighter girl with an expectant look. Pansy looked decidedly worried and Draco frowned.

"Is everything all right, Pansy?"

It was a moment before the young woman answered.

"No, everything is _not _all right."

The glint of worry increased in Draco's molten silver eyes and he crossed the room in four long strides. He put his hands on Pansy's shoulders and asked softly, "What's wrong?"

Pansy looked up with pained blue eyes and replied him in an anguished whisper.

"I can't watch you suffer anymore."

It was then Draco knew _exactly _what his friend was talking about. But he had denied himself for so long and he wasn't going to let Pansy destroy whatever lie he had made himself believe.

"I'm all right, there's nothing wrong with me." Grey eyes hardened and became twin shards of unfeeling metal. Pansy didn't care if the person before her was one of the most powerful young men in the country; all she cared for was for her best friend to be happy.

"No, you've been avoiding Gryffindors, burying yourself in learning spells and burning yourself out! You're working so that you won't think of him as much! Draco, you're lying to yourself!" The young woman took two steps away from the young man. Draco's eyes flickered slightly.

"Pansy, I'm _all right_."

The young woman ignored the warning tone and ploughed on. "NO! You're _not _all right, stop lying to yourself!"

"I'm not lying to myself; I'm just doing what I need to do."

Pansy smiled cynically, eyes glittering and asked, "Is killing yourself from the inside part of your _job_?"

Draco barely contained his flinch. "I'm not burning myself out, and I really don't see a point to this."

The young woman bowed her head and didn't speak for a few moments; the Malfoy furrowed his brows and reached out with a hesitant hand.

"Pansy…"

When the young Parkinson heiress turned around and met his gaze, Draco was surprised to see tears down her cheeks.

"I can't bear it anymore! It's too painful for me to watch you slowly fading away. You're not the Draco I know; you've suffered so much already, why can't you make yourself happy, even if it was just for a short while? Dray, live. Have a taste of what true love is; at least you'll die knowing how it felt. Please, Draco," Pansy sobbed, "please don't lose yourself. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you did."

With that, the young woman fell onto her knees and Draco caught her in his embrace. Nothing was heard except for the girl's body-wrecking sobs; the young man just cradled his distraught childhood friend in his arms and the pair drew comfort from each other.

"Pans'…" Draco started softly when the girl calmed down tremendously, "I… I—"

"You know, when I first saw you when we were six, I thought you were the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. You were this blond-haired, silver-eyed prince while I was this plain dirty blonde girl. Then you talked to me. I couldn't believe that someone like you would want to associate with someone like me. The times we spent together as children were my best memories… and everything was perfect until… until I broke a vase while playing with you at the Manor. We were ten."

Pansy's blue eyes darkened at the memory. "I was so scared and when your father questioned us, I…I didn't know what to say. I was about to confess and then…—" the girl broke out in a watery smile, "—you took the blame for me. I remembered that you winked at me, silently assuring me that nothing particularly bad was going to happen. That… that was the last time I saw you truly content and happy."

Draco was about to speak but was cut off by his friend's continuation of her tale, "There's something you didn't know, Dray…" Pansy took a shuddering breath as she recollected that particular memory. "I… I was outside the dungeon when your father administered your punishment. I heard your screams as you were whipped."

Draco widened his eyes and inhaled sharply.

"I heard every single one of them—" Pansy smiled sadly, "—and while I was cowering in the corner, I made an oath to myself."

Pansy looked up and asked her friend, "Do you know what it was?" Draco shook his head and the girl smiled again. "I swore never to hear those screams again, I swore to make sure that you'd be happy."

"Pansy…"

"Hush, Dray, let me finish," the girl sighed and closed her eyes. "Potter is the one who will make you happy."

"Pans', the war…"

Suddenly the petite girl's eyes snapped opened and she snarled, "I know we're in a war, but that doesn't mean that we stop being humans! We still have our feelings; we don't kill off our emotions just because we're at war!"

Draco paused and then slumped slightly; Pansy's gaze softened and she sighed.

"Dray, I'm not forcing you to be with Potter, but it's a step towards a possibility. A beautiful possibility. I can't see the future but what I do know is that he can make you very happy."

Neither Slytherin said anything for a while. The tense silence was broken when the blond spoke up quietly, "I'm not going to promise anything but I'll stop avoiding him. I'll see how it goes from there."

Draco looked away, a slight tinge appearing on his cheeks and Pansy giggled. She leaned upwards and kissed her closest friend on the cheek lightly. When she withdrew, the young man saw a soft smile playing on the beautiful girl's lips.

"You're not going to regret this."

--------------------------------

"It's time."

Severus nodded curtly and assumed his position behind the door facing the window. Ten minutes later, Ron made his way into the classroom.

"What do you want? Hurry up and get over it." The tall redheaded boy rolled his eyes, body language and tone brimming with disrespect and boredom.

"Mr. Weasley," Devon spoke up in a crisp, clear voice, "how kind of you to join me. I've just spoken with your Head of Hous—"

A flash of red light hit the Gryffindor squarely in the back and Ron crumpled into a heap on the floor. There was a hint of pity in the Defense professor's grey eyes but then her gaze hardened when she remembered the purpose of the meeting. Severus stepped out from the shadows and levitated the body. Devon cast a Disillusionment spell and the pair of professors hurried to a private room near the Dungeons. Ron was then strapped magically to the bed.

"What an unfortunate boy, trapped in the midst of such a war."

Severus gave a curt nod and said, "Let's make haste. The sooner we purge the boy, the sooner Mister Potter can have his friend back."

Devon suddenly smirked and teased her uncle, "Why, Uncle, are you getting soft with age?"

The acerbic Potions Master silenced his niece with a potent glare; actually, it only made Devon stifle a laugh but the younger woman stopped teasing and resumed her seriousness.

"Have you made arrangements? We can't be here twenty-four seven."

The taller man assured Devon, "I've got something arranged. I trust her."

The blonde woman nodded and squared her shoulders. "Let's do this."

Devon leveled her wand to the unconscious boy's chest and muttered, "Ennervate."

The white-coloured spell hit the Stunned boy and Ron's eyelids fluttered open; his blue eyes were slightly unfocused. When his situation registered, Ron pulled violently at his restraints.

"LET ME GO, YOU BITCH!"

"Tsk, tsk, Mister Weasley." Ron's attention shifted to the smirking man at the door. "Don't you understand? You _don't_ have a choice."

"You filthy traitor! You'll get it sooner or later!" Hatred infused the auburn-haired boy and he snarled menacingly. Severus's eyes darkened further at the ominous threat. Ron thrashed against the bonds aggressively and Devon hit the boy with a Full-Body Bind.

Ron's movement immediately ceased but his eyes burned brightly with a dark odium. Devon grabbed the potion on the bedside table and forcibly poured it down the redheaded boy's throat. The blonde woman sent the older man a look and Severus nodded.

"Legilimens!"

The spell hit the boy and Severus dove into Ron's mind. Different colours swirled in the Mind Arts Master's vision, each colour representing a part of an entire entity which was Ron's psyche. The man sieved through the colours and just as both of them suspected, there was something. The seed was a pulsing, dark crimson speck that stood out from the myriad of bright colours. Severus furrowed his brows when he saw tendrils reaching out to contaminate the rest of the young Gryffindor's mind.

Circling the tainted area, the man constructed a Mind Barrier aimed at isolating the infection. Severus shot a freezing spell and the pulsing stopped and the ominous glow of the mind seed dulled. Chanting a few words of Latin, cracks began to form in the glass-like barrier and then the barrier turned into a pile of sparkling dust, along with the contaminant. Severus summoned the dusted into a crystal vial warded with strong protective spells and sealed with an air of finality.

Severus pulled out of the redhead boy's mind and gasped mightily. Devon handed the man a glass of cool water and smiled.

"It's gone."

"Thank you."

Severus inclined his head and took a sip of water. The pair of professors turned their attention to the currently unconscious boy; Devon's grey gaze softened and she said, "Now we can only wait until he awakes."

--------------------------------

_Take care of him, Potter. Make him happy. He's coming up to the Hall for breakfast. If you leave about now, you'll be able to make it look like a coincidence. If you hurt Draco, you'll have more than just me to deal with._

_Parkinson._

Harry stared at the note and then grinned before dashing out of the rooms. Hermione followed her rushing friend's outline as he ran out of the front door. Then she smiled and returned to her book.

The beryl-eyed teen ran all the way until he heard footsteps. It was too early in the morning for the rest of the student population to come up for breakfast on a Saturday so there wasn't anyone else but Draco.

And there he was, in all his Slytherin glory, in front of the Hall's door. Since it was a weekend, there was no need for uniform. Draco was dressed casually in a white polo shirt and black jeans. Harry thought that he looked very handsome. Both boys held each other's gazes until the blond broke off the staring and said, "Good morning."

Harry smiled and returned, "Good morning to you, too."

Blushing slightly, Draco hurried off to the Slytherin table for some breakfast. The Gryffindor grinned, having caught the faint tinge, and entered the Hall. The Boy-Who-Lived helped himself to some porridge and cream while Draco chose blueberry pancakes with syrup. They were the only two students in the Hall until Hermione, Ginny and Neville entered alongside with Blaise, Pansy, Vincent and Gregory. Both parties gave each other polite nods and went towards their respective tables. When the Parkinson heiress walked past the Gryffindor table, she shot Harry a meaningful look. Harry inclined his head and gave her a small, sincere smile.

After Hermione settled herself beside Harry, the brunette witch asked slyly, "So, Harry, what's the rush to breakfast today?"

"I just felt hungry so I rushed to get some." The knowing glint in the witch's chocolate gaze brightened and Harry never felt so scared in his life.

"Really?" A dark eyebrow rose. "So it's a coincidence that Draco was the only other person in the Hall?"

Harry nodded through a mouthful of porridge. "Yep."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny giggled. "Harry," the brunette girl started, "you have got to be one of the worst liars I've ever met."

"Right." Now it was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I'm sure you haven't met many liars then."

Neville chuckled and said, "Why don't we just get some breakfast? We've got Professor Maxwell in two hours; I don't fancy puking all over myself after the training."

"Thank you, Neville—" Harry grinned brightly, "—for your consideration. Now, Hermione, listen to Neville and let me finish my breakfast in peace!"

Hermione huffed. "Fine, but you're not getting off so lightly."

Then in the middle of the meal, a nondescript owl glided into the Hall and dropped a roll of parchment into Harry's lap. The young man picked up the letter and unrolled it. What met his eyes caused a terrible smile to spread on his face; when Hermione asked for the parchment, her eyes widened at the contents:

_Lord Potter, _

_We have finished fulfilling our side of the bargain. Good luck and may your axes stay sharp. _

_Zorach Goldhammer,  
Gringotts Bank Manager  
British Isles_

_P.S: I look forward to the upcoming show that promise much entertainment. _

--------------------------------

Coming Up Next: _The Congregation_

MY EXAMS ARE DONE!!! Man, I don't know how many times I have said it but everytime feels as good as the first. **-grins-**

Finally an Update after such a LONG time! Hope you all liked it and there will be more coming soon!

New: there is a new poll up and go vote! Check out the choices of fics on my bio.

See you soon with the next chapter!

Cheers,  
Lex.


	8. Chapter 8

**On the Edge of War**

---------------------------------

As prophesized, Harry's going to save the world. But nobody expected Harry to play by his own rules. Ministry and idiots be damned, Voldemort will be crushed his way. And along the way, our Savior finds love in the most unexpected places. HD, RevoluntionFic.

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Genres: **Action & Adventure, Romance, Drama and Suspense  
**Rating: **M for sex, violence and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warnings: **Slash, slight Ron bashing, **_Major Lemon in this chapter!_** **  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Beta: **Many thanks to Dray for editing this piece!

--------------------------------

VIII: The Congregation 

Dinner was over quickly and Hermione started sending out a few of her nifty 'burnt-after-being-read' notes at the request of Harry. At half-past nine sharp, the invited five showed up and were welcomed by Harry and Hermione. When the green-eyed teen caught the blond Slytherin's eye, Harry sent Draco a small smile that reached his startling eyes. Draco blushed, a faint tinge to his pale skin. Harry thought his Slytherin looked delectable.

"Professor Snape, Professor Maxwell," Harry greeted politely and both the professors returned the greeting with a brief nod. "Have a seat, the meeting will commence shortly."

The pair each slid gracefully into a chair and then Harry stood up. "I declare the first meeting of the Council of Safe Haven open."

"What exactly is Safe Haven, Mister Potter?" Harry smirked; he could always trust the Potions Master to be blunt and straightforward in his dealings.

"It is the recently completed area in which I propose our allies all move into. There are training, research, and testing facilities, orphanages, hospitals, farms, schools, and boarding for at least five thousand people in our safe haven." Severus widened his eyes almost imperceptibly. Neville gaped while Devon smiled.

"As for the training facilities, there are three stadiums and ten dojos. There are five research facilities that cater to Spells Crafting, Potions, weapons, Herbology and Rituals. They include resources such as greenhouses, laboratories and a forest. It's on one of my estates and it's quite remote. It's a large plot of Unplottable land that belonged to one of my ancestors." Neville looked excited at the prospect of Herbology research.

"There are also hospitals modeled after St. Mungo's and there is also a Healers' Training Center; the more healing personnel we have, the better we will be at dealing with injuries once we start the war. Safe Haven will also aim to be self-sustaining as there will also be farms. We will have the Fidelius Charm as our basic protection and we currently have three Secret Keepers who will remain unknown.

"One of our main features will be the security centers which all Portkeys and Apparitions to Safe Haven will be directed to. Nobody will be able to enter Safe Haven unless identified and scanned. We're not taking _any_ chances this time; we want to minimize casualties at _any _cost. The area is complete thanks to the goblin aid we've received. The warding has been kindly provided by them and we've got most of the positions for the Heads of Departments filled. So." Harry turned to his Potions professor and asked, "Master Adept Severus Snape, would you do us the honour of being our Head of Intelligence and Potions Research in our little rebellion?"

The man paused. "That could have disastrous consequences."

"If you continue being a spy." Harry's gaze turned calculating. "And if you agree to help us, we have plans that will hopefully remove the Dark Mark and expose you as a fighting member of our side."

Severus's dark eyes widened at the notion of having the Dark Mark on his left forearm removed and he whispered, "I could be rid of the Mark?"

Harry nodded, reconfirming the possibility. Severus then nodded. "I will. I will agree to anything if I could be rid of the Dar— Vol…Voldemort's influence."

Hermione and Harry smiled at the acerbic man's step and nodded.

"Welcome to Safe Haven, Professor Snape."

Harry grinned as Severus inclined his head in thanks in response to his welcome. Then the beryl-eyed commander looked at his friend.

"Neville, how do you feel being part of the Council?"

The brunet wizard hesitated before voicing his thoughts with a steely tone, "I will do my best to help you bring down Voldemort."

"Thank you, Neville. I knew I could count on you."

The Longbottom heir returned a grin and replied, "Always, Harry, always."

"So, Professor Maxwell." The Defence Professor smirked. "Are you willing to be part of the Council and perhaps aid your mentor in training?"

"First things first, please don't call me Professor unless in class or in the vicinity with other students. I'm not that old; and yes, it'd be a pleasure."

"Great, welcome aboard. Anyways, this is the blueprint of Safe Haven." Hermione started handing out the papers and everyone took a moment to peruse the contents.

"The area is fifty-five square miles or roughly thirty-five thousand acres. As you can see, our Headquarters will be the Center." Harry's wand shot out a magical screen and the teen wizard tapped the dome in the middle of the magnified blueprint.

"It has thirteen floors, three subterranean. It will be where most of our war effort will be planned and meetings will be held. Our prison and interrogation centers will be on Black Island, an Unplottable island only accessible to those given explicit permission by the Black Lord. To the right—" the wand moved, "—there are three hospitals modeled after Saint Mungo's, only bigger and better equipped; and a training center for Healing. Then to the training center's right, there is the Potions Research Center alongside the Herbology Research Center with seven greenhouses and a forest for ingredients and research material. Both research centers have four floors: three above ground and one subterranean to cater to the multi-faceted research.

"Directly below these two research centers are the collection of farms, and then to the farms' left, there is our housing area complete with a Quidditch stadium, various other courts for different sports, libraries, a swimming stadium, an orphanage, daycare, school, shops, and a green field. Our housing plan consists of thirty blocks of fifty-story condominiums, the first forty-nine stories will have four apartments each and the final floor is a penthouse. We will approximately have about fifty-nine hundred apartments available. Safe Haven's maximum capacity is twenty thousand.

"Then, directly above the housing area, there are three high-rise offices catering to the different aspects of Sable Incorporated and our liaisons offices. Above the offices are the remaining three research centers for Special Weaponry and Gadgets, Spells and Wards. These centers are specially warded because of the possible magical backlash, so it's a little distance between these centers and the housing and office areas. Beside these centers are three training stadiums and a training center. This is where our fighting members of the war effort will undergo a vigorous training programme designed and implemented by Alastor Moody and Devon Maxwell.

"Finally, at the far end of the area, there are two security centers. The first security center on the left deals with Portkeys and the second deals with Apparitions. People entering Safe Haven will have to go through genetic and magical identification to prevent Polyjuice imposters. Scattered strategically around the borders of Safe Haven are seven defense towers which will be operating twenty-four seven in the event of war."

Harry then grinned. "Now for the best part: Safe Haven is warded with Goblin wards similar to Gringotts; there will be five keystones placed at the borders of the area and a main keystone in the Center. It is almost impossible to destroy the ward and once you are within the vicinity of the ward, you can Apparate and Portal within and out but you cannot Apparate or Portkey into Safe Haven from outside without a trip to the security centers, as all transport magic into the area will be diverted into the security centers.

"Anyone allied with us will be given refuge; their families will be advised to come with them to Safe Haven. Muggleborns, Half-Bloods, whoever else will swear an Oath will be welcomed."

Nothing was said for a while as they all stared at the blueprint.

"So," Draco broke the silence, "when can we see the place?"

"Probably during the next Hogsmeade weekend; I'll arrange something with Professor Dumbledore. It will also be the first meeting amongst the Heads of Departments," Hermione answered with a smile and then looked at her watch.

"Oh, it's already ten-thirty. Curfew's in half an hour." The professors nodded and left. Before Severus left, the man inclined his head when he caught Harry's eye. The green-eyed youth smiled and returned a nod. Neville and Ginny caught Hermione's subtle little jerk of her head and smiled, leaving the area quickly and leaving Harry and Draco in the Room of Requirement.

Both boys didn't speak for quite a while as they just stared at each other, taking in each other's presence. The pair hadn't really talked for a month like friends ever since the day before the new school term started.

"How have you been lately, Draco?"

The blond's grey eyes softened and he shrugged. "As well as the circumstances allowed."

Harry couldn't take it anymore; he crossed the distance between them in three decisive, long strides and looked into Draco's eyes.

"I can't wait anymore."

Then Harry grabbed Draco's hips and yanked him forward, pulling him right against Harry's body and kissing him; the blond made an embarrassing startled noise and planted his hands against Harry's chest, curling his fingers into the front of Harry's shirt and holding on. The taller brunet slid his tongue slowly across Draco's lips.

Draco thought about drawing away but the glide of Harry's tongue made him forget that. He parted his lips and just barely touched Harry's tongue with his own.

Taking it slow, Harry stroked his tongue over Draco's. Then he deepened the kiss, exploring every inch of Draco's mouth. Draco shuddered and swallowed Harry's moan. The green-eyed teenager's hold on Draco's hips tightened just the slightest bit. Draco's thoughts, which had been wildly out of control, calmed with the gentleness Harry showed him. Harry ended the kiss and smiled.

"I want to be with you, what do you say?"

Slipping an arm around Draco's waist, Harry pulled him close. "And I find myself wanting another kiss." Draco had a hard time meeting the other young man's gaze. He'd never expected that someone he'd dreamed about having would be staring at him. And certainly he never thought he'd see anything vaguely resembling any kind of sincere interest. It brought an odd, tingly sensation in the pit of his stomach, warming him. Hesitantly, he raised his face to the other boy's and brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry's hold on him tightened and the teen wizard's tongue slipped inside.

A soft groan accompanied the kiss, though Draco was no longer sure which of them had made it. Harry's other hand slid up Draco's spine and finally through his flaxen hair, holding his head.

Draco let Harry lead him in this and the kiss tingled all the way through him. The feel of the solid body against his played havoc with his senses. As he felt Harry's cock pressing into him, he responded as well, his own hardening. Things were very quickly moving out of his control.

With a low groan, Harry broke the kiss. "Whatever happens, we'll go as slow as you want. If you do want to continue, then tell me."

Draco bit his lower lip and then nodded, silver eyes molten and half-hooded with desire. Harry groaned and said, "You'll be the death of me."

The Boy-Who-Lived grabbed the blond's hand and brought him to the king-size bed with black silk sheets that appeared just now. Draco looked at the bed and then returned his heated gaze to smoldering green eyes. Harry let out an uncharacteristic growl and Draco felt arousal surge through his body once more. The taller brunet led the blond to the bed and then starting devouring the Slytherin.

Draco moaned at the feel of Harry's hard body against his as his hands slid up to broad shoulders. He was surrounded by Harry, wrapped in Harry's arms, against Harry's firm chest, with Harry's tongue sleek and erotic in his mouth, Harry's hands roaming his back and cupping his ass, Harry's cock hard against his own thickening erection, Harry's soft, low moans in his ears.

He'd never heard Harry moan before. The sound of Harry in pleasure sent heat rushing through Draco's veins, and he ground his hips against Harry, getting some electrifying cock-to-cock friction that made his skin hot. All thoughts of going slow flew out of the window. The throbbing of his cock and the fire in his body made Draco greedy, and he yanked, pulling Harry over himself as he fell back onto the bed.

Making a sound like an aroused growl, Harry fastened his mouth to Draco's neck, sucking feverishly as his hands began to burrow under Draco's clothes. Draco worked a hand between their bodies, finding the thick length of Harry's cock through his jeans. It was so hard that he moaned, and Harry groaned in response, shoving up his shirt to kiss his chest, one thumb rubbing roughly over his nipple.

"Yes, oh, Merlin…" Draco groaned, rubbing Harry's hard-on, trying to contain the aching in his own cock. Harry was on him, all over him, and he couldn't worry about Harry finding out about his obsession, he couldn't worry about blurting out the wrong thing; all he could do was experience everything that Harry was giving, and try to get more.

Cursing impatiently, Harry lifted off of Draco just long enough to unfasten his fly, tossing his shirt aside and shimmying out of his jeans with careless alacrity, returning his attention to Draco immediately like he was diving back into the pool. His kiss was demanding, and as their tongues loved and fought, Draco's hands slid over the firm, trained muscle of Harry's body. His skin was smooth, hairless, and if he'd been wearing any underwear, Draco hadn't seen it.

"Holy…fuck…" Draco groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and digging his fingers into the muscle of Harry's back as Harry's hand covered his cock, bringing him to unbearable fullness in the restriction of his jeans. Aching, needing, panting, Draco pushed Harry's hand away and jerked open his fly himself, shoving down his jeans and underwear and grasping Harry's hand, wrapping it around his cock. "Oh…yeah, yes, yes, yeah, god, yeah…"

Moaning, gasping, Draco cupped the muscular curves of Harry's ass in both hands as Harry pumped his cock. "Do it…yeah, yes, oh…" Harry's grip was tight and experienced, the rhythm of it a shade too quick, and Draco could feel the urgency of it pushing up through his spine, burning through his blood, tightening his balls. "Oh, yes, yes, Harry, god, fuck me…" That caused the beryl-eyed teen to pause and look at Draco with serious, heated eyes.

"Are you sure, Draco? We can do this another time; we don't have to go all the way."

The Slytherin rolled his eyes and sighed, "Didn't you hear me just now? Fuck me? Don't go all Gryffindor on me now."

Green eyes then glittered and Harry smirked. "Alright then."

Draco shivered at the intense, sexy look. Harry proceeded to kiss his way down and, licking his lips, stroked Draco's hips. When the head of Draco's erection rubbed over his lower lip, Harry kissed it, licking around it, making soft hungry sounds, his own cock aching as Draco groaned and said, "Harry," like it hurt. Caressing Draco's long thighs, the trembling muscles, he sucked gently on Draco's cock, making wet noises, making Draco moan, licking from the head all the way to his fingers at the base. "Oh, Merlin, yes, yes, Harry, please," Draco groaned, and Harry cupped Draco's balls, moaning and sucking harder, letting Draco's hips rock just a little in a gentle, shallow, urgent fucking motion.

When those groans became a bit too heartfelt and there was an edge of desperation in, "Oh, Harry, yes," Harry pushed him back up, rolling over and crawling back up the bed, rubbing against him, grinding cock to cock, groaning at the heat of Draco's body all up his back.

"Mmm, yes, oh." Groaning, Harry flipped Draco over and rocked against the blond's ass, kissing the back of his neck, and oh, yeah, he wanted that, he needed it. Cursing, the lithe blond spread his thighs, pushing back against Harry's erection, moaning at the hard length of it, the thickness of it, wanting it inside, wanting it now. "I need you now."

Harry groaned, "Fuck." He felt his underwear being pulled down, peeled down, and the emerald-eyed teen was groaning, louder and louder, and Harry was stroking his would-be lover's ass, stroking the cleft, caressing him, teasing him. "Draco, god…"

Hot from his own passion, responsive to Harry's, Draco rolled onto his back, lifting his legs and kissing Harry, kissing passionately, moaning helplessly as lean, slick fingers pushed into his body. Groaning, writhing, Draco dug his fingers into Harry's back, making desperate, urgent noises, burning with need, aching from the fullness of his cock. He just wanted to come, just wanted to be fucked, just wanted Harry. "That's it, yeah, that's it, oh, god, Draco, yeah, yes, yes, god," and Harry was in, pushing, stretching, thrusting deep and then deeper, fucking him and pounding him like there was no tomorrow.

Twisting under him, Draco gripped his lover's shoulders, moaning, burning hotter, hotter. "Harder, oh, yes, yes, harder." Harry, it felt so good, it felt so good and Draco was filled with it, he was exploding from it, he was going up in flames, each pounding thrust was only fuel on the fire, "yes, ah, Harry," he felt Harry's hand on his cock and that was it; climax came like a fireball, scorching him, and he was coming, groaning, gasping, coming, shaking and squeezing.

"Oh God, Draco, yessss," and Harry's hips slammed forward, cock driving deep into Draco's still-shuddering body. The Slytherin cried out, overwhelmed, as Harry came, as Harry shook and called his name, face flushed, and lips parted, eyes bright. The pair slumped and Harry wandlessly spelled the drying cum from their bodies and sheets.

"Wow. That was…" the Gryffindor started and Draco chuckled tiredly.

"Amazing." The blond then reached over and initiated a slow, languid kiss. Harry smiled into the kiss and then when they broke the connection, the brunet asked once more softly, eyes burning with emotion.

"Stay with me?"

Harry's eyes softened and his fingers caressed down Draco's cheek. The blond raised his hand, tracing the line of Harry's cheekbone and whispered.

"There's no real reason not to."

The green-eyed Gryffindor grinned at him, eyes shining. Draco couldn't help it; he grinned back. Harry's kiss was slow, devouring as he entwined his right hand's fingers with his lover's.

The Slytherin smiled inwardly during the kiss and made a mental note to splurge on Pansy's Christmas present.

--------------------------------

After leaving the Room of Requirement, Ginny slipped away quietly into the darker recesses of Hogwarts that she became familiar with through her connection with Tom. She quickly made her way to the abandoned bathroom.

Myrtle floated over and Ginny sent the ghost a smile; the ghost returned the smile and giggled before floating away. The Weasley had been here a few times and Myrtle had long gotten used to the girl showing up once in a while.

_§ Open. §_

The tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into. It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark hole. She could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and he knew that she was falling deeper below the school that even the dungeons and then the pipe leveled out, and she shot out of the end, not before casting a Cushioning Charm and landing comfortably on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in.

Ginny stood up and brushed her robes.

_You've got to find a better way to get here; it's disgusting,_ Ginny grimaced and Tom replied, _Well I'll have to find you a time-turner and after you've turned that damn thing about seventeen and a half million times, we'll go persuade Salazar Slytherin to build his entrance somewhere else, somewhere cleaner and more conspicuous. How does that sound, Princess?_

Ginny rolled her eyes but conceded, _Fine, I see your point. _

The tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud _crunch_ as Ginny stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. The light slid over a snake, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled across the tunnel floor. It was rotting; Ginny cast a Bubble-Head Charm at the nauseating smell.

_It's still here? Someone has got to clean this place up._

The Weasley girl felt waves of agreement.

_Maybe we'll get Severus to harvest the Basilisk; it's going to be a fortune. _The tunnel turned and turned again...He wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what he'd find when it did. And then, at last, as she crept around yet another end, she saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

_§ Open. §_

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves sliding smoothly out of sight, and Ginny walked inside.

She was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows. Ginny shivered at the memories the place triggered and Tom's voice, filled with remorse, rang out.

_I'm sorry._

Ginny narrowed her eyes. _Don't apologize, it's not your fault. _

As she drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall; it was ancient and monkey-ish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor.

_Nice statue, egotistic much?_

Tom chuckled and then the sight of an unconscious, bound man came into view.

_Alright, playtime. _Ginny could feel Tom's approval and she Ginny smirked, shooting an "Enervate" and the man's eyes fluttered opened.

"Hello, Rudolphus."

The Death Eater took a double take when he realised who was talking to him.

"Where am I? Let me go, you brainless chit! The Dark Lord will know where I am through the Mark!"

"Tut tut, way to talk to your captor. Didn't your precious Dark Lord teach you proper manners? And we've Warded the damn ugly mark so you're cut off from the idiot. Why didn't Voldemort consult a graphic designer or an artist before issuing these repulsive tattoos?"

The Lestrange gritted his teeth and struggled against his magical bonds; Ginny merely smirked again and twirled her wand mockingly before the Death Eater's face.

_Let's get this over with, I don't want to be caught being out of curfew; McGonagall will skin me alive if she heard. _

_Fine, _Tom sighed, but Ginny could feel the amusement pouring out of the soul fragment within her, _we wouldn't want to keep the good student out of bed too long, would we? _

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we? We've got a schedule to keep; I'm still in school after all. Tell me everything you know about Voldemort."

"No."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed, "Must we do things the hard way?"

The defiant glint in the man's eyes made the girl roll hers again and she took out a vial filled with clear liquid. Rudolphus's eyes followed every single movement the Gryffindor girl made. Ginny uncorked the vial and returned her attention to the captured Death Eater.

"So, are you willing to take the Veritaserum?" Ginny asked calmly. The Lestrange shook his head; Rudolphus Lestrange knew his rights well enough to know that it was within his rights to refuse.

"I refuse." He smirked, thinking that he had won. Then the Weasley raised an auburn eyebrow and turned around to walk to the room that was connected to the interrogation room. Rudolphus smugly called after her.

"Come back only when you are sure to get the truth out of me." The girl stopped and turned her head.

"Don't worry, I will." Rudolphus grew slightly angry.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I am giving you a promise," she replied coolly and disappeared into the darkness of the next room; the captured Death Eater felt a shiver of fear run down his spine but being the proud Pureblooded wizard, he ignored the instinctive reaction to something dangerous and soothed himself by telling himself that the pretty redhead was just a fifteen-year-old girl who would quiver at the sight of blood.

_The stupidity of male chauvinistic pigs is something that often leads men into trouble and this time, it applied suitably to the situation. Sad but true. _

_Well, this time, I've got to agree with you,_ Tom's amused voiced rang out in her head and Ginny smirked. The Lestrange's eyes were suddenly infused with apprehension.

A few minutes later, Ginny returned with a tray that held an assortment of equipment, most noticeable one was a hypodermic needle that gleamed menacingly in the dim light. Rudolphus gulped and started sweating; obviously the petite girl knew what she was doing.

"This is pure Veritaserum and if I injected this small amount into your bloodstream, it's so potent that it'll burn a path down your veins. It's not going to be very pleasant since I don't think getting burned from inside out is going to be very comfortable. So, three drops or this?"

Ginny took the needle and pushed the plunger a little, causing a clear solution to ejaculate from the needle.

_How long do you think it'll take him to yield? _Tom's voice caused Ginny to pause and then she replied.

_Ten seconds?_

_Yes, that sounds just about right._

The girl then smirked sinisterly and moved the hypodermic needle closer to the man's arm. She didn't need to wait long before the man cracked pathetically.

"ALRIGHT! I'll tell, I'll tell!"

Ginny decreased the needle's proximity from the man and the fifteen-year-old girl's eyes glittered with satisfaction and she smiled darkly.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it? You could have saved yourself all the worry—" Ginny looked down with distaste, "—and a pair of pants."

In his terror, the Death Eater had wet his pants. The girl sighed again, waved away the mess and started interrogating her captive. Harry had better appreciate what she was doing and he'd also better get her a damn good Christmas present.

A chateau in France sounded pretty good.

--------------------------------

Coming Up Next: _A Hope Renewed_

I hope you guys liked the scene, lol. Took them long enough! See you in the next chapter!

Go Vote on my poll! Summaries are on my bio.

Cheers,  
Lex.


	9. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT NOTE **(Dated 17th August 2009)

I've been feeling uninspired lately, so I've decided to change my pen name and put everything on hold except A Second Chance. I've also been affected by the coming transition to university and fear that I might have not enough time to update as regularly as possible. I need to revamp everything because of a slight change in style and maybe some stories will be deleted because I really don't have the time or the inspiration to carry on, but we shall see.

So far I've decided to rewriting Black Lord's Rising, On the Edge of War, Sweet Enigma, Constantine's Heir, Era of Revolution and Hellhound. I have left these stories alone for too long and so I've lost the train of plot and the excitement that came along with writing new chapters.

I apologize if this decision causes anyone disappointment but it must be done.

On the other hand, this will most probably make my stories better. So please bear with me and I hope everything will turn out for the best.

Yours Sincerely,

Lex, now Obsidian. Snake and formerly Just. a . Slytherin

(P.S: This author's note will be deleted soon.)


End file.
